Always There
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have been in love for a long time, but when Victoire makes an unexpected discovery, both of their lives are turned upside down. Now the couple are faced with huge obstacles that will threaten not only their relationship, but their relationship with their family and friends as well. Will their love fall apart or will they only grow closer together? Teddy/Victoire
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time, and now here it finally is. I hope you enjoy the story, and please keep in mind that I LOVE reviews. *hint, hint* ;) **

**Keep in mind, this is the PROLOGUE. It is meant to give you some background information on Teddy and Victoire's relationship before the story. So, of course, it is NOT going to be the most eventful, exciting thing you've read. Please give it until after the first real chapter to decide whether or not you want to keep reading. **

**Also, this is NOT a one-shot! Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley and Ted Remus Lupin had been best friends literally since the day of Victoire's birth. Teddy's godfather, Harry, who was also Victoire's uncle, was watching him on the date of Victoire's birth, and therefore, had brought the two-year-old to visit the newborn and her exhausted mother, Fleur, in the hospital.

The first thing Teddy said when Harry carried him into Fleur's hospital room was, "Can I hold her, Aunie Fleua?"

"Of course, Teddy." Fleur had said in her heavy French accent. "Sit down."

Teddy sat in a chair next to Fleur's bed and held out his arms. With a huge, goofy grin on his face, Fleur's husband's, Bill, took his newborn daughter from Fleur's arms and gave her to Teddy, but not before instructing him how to properly hold a baby. Almost immediately after being placed in Teddy's arms, Victoire opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled broadly. "She's pwetty!" Teddy exclaimed, causing the adults in the room to laugh, for some reason Teddy was not sure of. But to be honest, he didn't really care.

As Teddy and Victoire grew older, they only grew closer together. Without knowing it, Teddy taught Victoire nearly everything he knew, from learning how to walk and talk to learning how to get attention from the adults. They were both there shortly after the second of the next generation of Weasleys, Dominique Bridget Weasley was born when Victoire was two-and-a-half and Teddy was four, and Teddy helped her adjust to the new baby. Victoire loved her baby sister, but she loved Teddy just as much, if not more.

Time passed, and more Weasleys and Potters were added to the family, but Teddy and Victoire remained the closest of them all. They were always together when visiting the Burrow, and one would rarely be seen without the other. Victoire loved watching Teddy change his appearance, and Teddy seemed to enjoy nothing more than entertaining his best friend. Soon, however, when Victoire was nine and Teddy was eleven, the time came for Teddy to go to Hogwarts.

Teddy had so badly wanted to go to Hogwarts and be sorted into Gryffindor like his father and godfather, the two people he admired. He had talked about it nonstop ever since he got his letter on his birthday in April, almost five full months before he would be able to go, and the amount of excitement he had was clear. Because of this, Teddy was oblivious to the fact that Victoire was getting sadder and sadder every time she saw him. Because the truth was, she didn't want Teddy to go to Hogwarts. She wanted him home, with her, or even better, she wanted to go to Hogwarts, too.

When the whole Weasley family went to King's Cross to see Teddy off, Victoire had to hold her tears in, because one of her worst fears was Teddy thinking she was a baby. Before getting on the Hogwarts Express, Teddy gave his best friend a hug, promised he'd write, and reminded her to do the same. As the train began to pull away, Victoire ran after it, as far as the platform would let her, ignoring Fleur's calls telling her to come back. When the train was finally out of sight, all of the tears Victoire had been holding in came flowing out. Quickly, Victoire wiped them away so that the adults and her younger siblings and cousins wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. As she walked back to her family, Victoire was sure Teddy had already forgotten about her, and it would only get worse when he began to make new friends at Hogwarts.

But Teddy _didn't_ forget about her. The pair exchanged letters once a week, sometimes more. Teddy talked about being sorted into Gryffindor, just as he wanted, about his new friends, and about how much he missed her. This only made Victoire want to go to Hogwarts even more. Then, finally, on the first of September, 2011, it was Victoire's turn to go to Hogwarts. Teddy had invited her to sit with him, along with his friends, on the Hogwarts Express. Luckily, fellow third years Michael Wood, and Alex and Amanda Muellenton, and second year Nick Clearton welcomed Victoire with open arms. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the sorting hat considered putting Victoire in Ravenclaw because of her intelligence, but because she wanted to be with Teddy and her new friends, she begged to be a Gryffindor, and so, because it was on the edge between the two houses anyway, the hat placed her in Teddy's house. Later, Victoire made friends with a girl named Jenna Jacobs, who was in her dorm. Victoire made plenty of other friends as well, but she was closest to the previously mentioned students.

The years passed quickly, and soon Victoire was in her fifth year, and Teddy was in his seventh. That year, Teddy was the Head Boy, and Victoire was a prefect. Also that year was when Victoire got her first boyfriend. Teddy had a girlfriend in his sixth year, and of course, Victoire didn't really approve of her, but she tolerated her, and Teddy eventually broke up with the girl. When Victoire starting dating someone, however, Teddy felt overwhelming feelings of jealousy towards the guy, and he and Victoire had an argument over it. Teddy claimed that Victoire's new boyfriend wasn't good for her, and that he would end up hurting her in the end, while Victoire admitted that she didn't particularly like Teddy's girlfriend from the previous year, but she stayed out of his business, and she told Teddy to stay out of hers. Fortunately though, the best friends made up in about a month, and all was well again. Well, almost everything, because Teddy had begun to realize that he had fallen for his best friend, of all people, and there was no way he could possibly tell her.

Somewhere between Victoire's fifth year and the end of her sixth, Victoire realized that she was developing romantic feelings for Teddy. She had broken up with her boyfriend, but realizing she was in love with Teddy was painful, especially since she thought there was no way Teddy could be in love with her. But he was, and in the end of June, after Victoire had come back from Hogwarts after sixth year, while Victoire and Teddy were attempting to cook dinner for the Potter/Weasley clan, Teddy admitted his feelings. And although Harry accidently walked in during a romantic kiss between the two of them, it was worth it, because Teddy and Victoire were finally together.

Seven months later Teddy and Victoire were still together, yet this was not the end of their story. Teddy and Victoire still had many laughs, tears, obstacles, and most importantly, kisses to get through before they reached total happiness. No, this wasn't the end of Teddy and Victoire's story at all. It was only the beginning.

**Author's note: Currently, I also have a Draco/Astoria fic that is at the moment my top priority, so for now, updates on this story will probably be once or twice a week at best. But if I get a lot of reviews, that may change. *hint, hint***


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwelcomed Discovery

**Author's note: Thanks to ShesSoNaive, Aurora-16, and charlbo333 for reviewing the prologue. I have a feeling many of you are going to hate me after this chapter, but please remember that it's for a good cause, and please be sure to share your opinion (no, Teddy and Victoire do not break up, if that's what you're wondering.)**

**Also, I normally write in first person pov because that's what I prefer to write in, but this story is in third person so I can see inside everyone's heads and tell you what they're thinking. :) For those of you who know my stories, feel free to comment at any time during the story to tell me what form of pov you like my writing in best. Thanks. :)**

**WARNING: This chapter has MENTIONS (meaning, I don't describe it) of teenage drinking and sex. The story is rated T after all. If you don't like, skip the flashback.**

**Chapter 1: An Unwelcomed Discovery**

_Sunday, 28 January, 2018_

Victoire Weasley took a deep breath as she shakily reached for her wand and held it up to her stomach. Suddenly, Victoire collapsed on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut. "I – I can't do this." She whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you want me to do it?' Jenna Jacobs, one of Victoire's best friends, asked softly.

"No," Victoire sighed, opening her eyes again, "This has to be done, and I have to be the one to do it."

It was true, too. The day before, seventeen-year-old Victoire realized that she had missed her menstrual period. Which, wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that since she had first gotten it when she was in second year, Victoire had never missed a cycle, until now that was. Panicked, Victoire had told her best friend, Jenna, and not knowing what else to do, the two girls had gone to the library and looked up pregnancy test charms. Now, the two of them were in Victoire's Head Girl dormitory, about to perform the test.

"Okay, so remember," Jenna said softly, "the book said to wave your wand over your stomach and say the charm. Then, colored stripes are supposed to appear at the end of your wand. A single red stripe means that you are not pregnant, but a green one means you are. The number of green stripes indicate how far along you are, with one stripe being equivalent to one week."

"Right," Victoire sighed. She held her wand over her stomach, just as Jenna had told her, and recited the charm. A few seconds later, five bright green stripes appeared on the end of her wand. She gasped in shock and collapsed on her bed again. "It… it can't be." Victoire stammered, on the verge of tears. "Th-there must be something wrong with my wand. Or the charm."

Jenna sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "No, Vic… there's nothing wrong with your wand, and the charm is one-hundred percent accurate."

Victoire didn't reply. Instead, she buried her head in her friend's shoulder and cried. How could this happen to her? She was only seventeen, and Teddy was only nineteen. She was in her seventh year, popular, and was Head Girl. Head Girls didn't get pregnant. Victoire was eager to graduate and start her career, and Teddy - wonderful, sweet, career-and-family driven Teddy - was in the middle of Auror training. The last thing they needed was a baby. But a baby was what they were getting.

"Vic," Jenna begged, "You have to listen to me. When was the last time you and Teddy… you know…"

Victoire hesitated. She and Teddy had only shagged once, over Christmas holiday…

_(flashback)_

_It was the night after Victoire returned from Hogwarts for Christmas, and the first period of time Teddy and Victoire had alone together. The pair of them were at Teddy's grandmother's house. Victoire's family was at their home, Shell Cottage, and Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, was out visiting her sister, and wouldn't be returning until the next day, so Teddy and Victoire were alone in the house. To celebrate, Teddy had brought several bottles of firewhiskey into his room. After about an hour, it was clear that the couple had had too much to drink, and they quickly were involved in a "snogging match", as Victoire's younger sister, Dominique, would have called it had she seen. Before they knew it, both of their clothes were spread out across the floor, and their snogging had become something more._

_The following morning, Victoire awoke in Teddy's bed with a hangover and unclear about how she got there. Both Teddy and Victoire had planned on getting married before they had sex with anyone, but to be honest, Victoire didn't mind, because she had just lost her virginity to the boy she truly loved with all her heart since she was a little girl, and would still love until the end of time._

_(end of flashback)_

"It was the time for both of us." Victoire explained after finishing her story. "We hadn't actually meant to bring it that far, but it just happened. Who would have ever thought I'd get pregnant from it?"

"Don't worry, Vic." Jenna said soothingly, giving Victoire a hug. "I'm here for you."

"Oh, Jenna, what am I going to do?" Victoire sobbed. "I'm _seventeen_!"

"Well, I'd start by writing Teddy." Jenna suggested softly.

Victoire's head snapped up. "Jenna, I… I can't do that!"

Jenna sighed. "But you have to. Don't you think Teddy deserves to know? And soon?"

"I suppose you're right." Victoire sighed. "But, wh-what if he leaves me?"

"Vic, I may not know Teddy Lupin as long as you have, but he is one of my best friends, and trust me, the Teddy I know would _never _do that to you." Jenna said sternly. "C'mon, I'll help you write the letter."

"Thanks, Jenna." Victoire sniffed. "But I think I need some chocolate first."

Jenna laughed. Just like Teddy, Victoire had a chocolate addiction, and it always would cheer the pair of them up, no matter what mood they were in. Checking her watch, she said, "Well, it's time for dinner. Let's go eat, and then I'll help you with Teddy's letter." With that, the girls went downstairs to enjoy a delicious feast that included chocolate chip cookies. After dinner, they wrote to Teddy, and brought the letter to one of the school's owls, since Jenna only owned a cat, and Victoire didn't have any pets at all besides the family owl, which of course, was at home with her parents. As the large barn owl flew out the window with Victoire's letter, she couldn't help but wonder just how Teddy would take the news.

**Author's note: I just baked chocolate chip cookies while writing this, and I wanted some, so that's how it got in there. As Aurora-16 knows, I too have a chocolate addiction. :) Anybody want a cyber chocolate chip cookie? :)**

**Anyways, what do you think so far? Was that a big surprise? Let me know in a review. :)**

**Oh yeah, and the review button is no longer a button, it's a big box, so there's no excuse not to review now. :) All you do is type in the box that says "Type your review here", and then click the little blue box right below that box that says "post review". Yes, it's that easy! And you don't even need an account! :)**

**See how much I like reviews. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Author's note: From now on, after the date, in parentheses will be **_**week**_** and then a number. [example: (week 5)]. This represents how far along Victoire is in her pregnancy. **

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

_Monday, 29 January, 2018 (week 5)_  
Teddy Lupin had been training in the Auror program for about a year and four months now. He was quite good at it so far, and all of the aurors in the department thought that he would be very successful one day. The best part of the auror training, in Teddy's opinion, was that he was training under his godfather, Harry, who was the Head of the Auror Department, and that meant he could spend more with him. Unfortunately, that also meant that Teddy often didn't try to successful compete a jinx or curse aimed at his godfather as hard as he should have.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry." Teddy said softly during one of their mock duels. "You _are_ thirty-seven, for Merlin's sake…"

"Did you just call me _old_?" Harry asked teasingly.

Teddy grinned deviously. "You could call it that. I mean, let's face it, you're probably not as fit as you were when you defeated Voldemort almost twenty years ago."

Harry laughed. "That may be true, but I'm still way more experienced than you, and therefore, I could easily destroy you if I wanted to." he paused, suddenly becoming serious. "In all seriousness, though, you can't be afraid to hurt me. I can take a few minutes of pain for a good cause. You know how much I've been though, I can take it. If you come face-to-face with a death-eater, and you are afraid to even use the Cruciatus Curse, that death-eater will kill you before you even know what was happening."

"But that death-eater isn't my godfather." Teddy sighed.

Just then, a barn owl landed on Teddy's shoulder. Curiously, he untied letter from the owl's leg, opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Teddy, _  
_I'm sorry I'm not telling you in person, but I cannot wait until I see you in person to tell you the news I have. By then it will be too late to tell you. You need to know now. Teddy… I'm pregnant, and about five weeks along… I'm scared, and don't know what to do. But I love you Teddy, I really do. Please help me. I need you._  
_Love,_  
_Victoire_

It was a good thing a chair was nearby, because Teddy soon collapsed into it. For several minutes, he stared in utter shock at the words on that single sheet of parchment.  
"Teddy, is everything alright? Did something happen to Andromeda?" Harry was already assuming the worse. He figured something must be wrong with Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother. What else could make the nineteen-year-old react in such a way?  
"N-No." Teddy stammered finally. "Gran's fine, as far as I know."  
"Then what does the letter say?"

"It's not the letter, Harry." Teddy said softly. "I've been feeling weak all day. I must be dehydrated or something. That's probably why I collapsed. I should go home." This was a lie, but Teddy was too far in shock to tell Harry the truth.

"Are you sure?"

Teddy nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to get you sick."

"Alright, go get some rest." Harry replied, still not convinced that the reason Teddy gave for collapsing was accurate. He was even less convinced when Teddy slammed the auror office door shut instead of closing quietly like he usually did. Concerned, Harry quickly followed him out the door.

"Teddy!" Harry called. "Wait!"

Teddy spun around, and Harry could see visible tears in his godson's eyes. Teddy, Harry's normally strong-as-diamonds godson, was actually crying. "What, Harry?" he asked impatiently.

"What's the real reason you're upset?" Harry asked softly. "Come on, Teddy I know you better than that. You know you can't lie to me."

"I just don't feel my best, alright?" Teddy snapped. "I need to go home and… and clear my head." With that, Teddy disappeared down the corridor.

Once back at his flat - where, thankfully, he lived alone - Teddy angrily paced back and forth. How could this have happened to him and Victoire? He was nineteen, and in the middle of his Auror training, with no time and very little money to raise a child on. Even worse, Victoire was only seventeen and still in Hogwarts! What was he going to do? After a few minutes of thinking, Teddy had his answer, and it was clear that there was no other option than what he was about to tell Victoire. Sighing, Teddy grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Wednesday, 31 January, 2018 (week 5)_  
Three days after Victoire's discovery, she and Jenna were eating breakfast with some girls from their dorm when the owls flew in. In fifth year and above, the girls ate with Teddy and their friends from his year, along with a boy in the year in between them. But after the end of fifth year, Teddy, Alex, Amanda, and Michael graduated, and the following year, so had Nick, so Jenna and Victoire were left to sit with girls from their own dorm, who they weren't as close to.

Just as Victoire was about to take her third chocolate chip muffin, the barn owl she had sent to Teddy flew in the window. Eagerly, Victoire untied the letter to read Teddy's reply.

_Dearest Victoire,_  
_Wow, that was really surprising news. I just want you to know though, that I love you, and I'll always be here, ready to help if you need me. Although, I really think we should tell our families. In person would be best, but we really shouldn't wait until the Easter holiday to tell them. Do you know if there will be an opportunities before then to tell the entire family? Having this baby will be a big challenge for us, but I know we can do it._  
_Love,_  
_"Teddy Bear"_

"What does it say?" Jenna asked curiously. Giving her friend a small smile, Victoire handed over the letter. After thoroughly reading it, Jenna handed it back.

"Well, that's good news." Jenna said.

Luckily, the three other girls from their dorm were engaged in their own conversation, and weren't even paying attention to Victoire's letter. "So, do you have any idea when I can tell my family?" Victoire asked, keeping her voice low.

Before Jenna had a chance to reply, Headmistress Clearton, who had taken Headmistress McGonagall's place just two years previous, called the Great Hall to order. "Good morning, Hogwarts," the Headmistress called, "Today, I would like to announce an exciting and new event. This Valentine's Day weekend – the tenth and the eleventh – the parents of all students will be allowed to visit their children here at Hogwarts. In addition, for the first time in Hogwarts' history, parent-professor conferences will be held. If you have any questions, please contact your head of house. You may continue with your breakfast."

Headmistress Clearton sat down, and the Great Hall was once again filled with noise. Victoire and Jenna looked at each other and grinned. "That settles it. You're telling your family on the tenth." Jenna said.

Victoire agree. She may not have been looking forward to telling her family about her pregnancy, but she knew there wouldn't be a better time. As soon as she was able to, she'd write a reply to Teddy and tell him all about it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Tenth of February

**Chapter 3: The Tenth of February**

_Saturday, 10 February, 2018 (week 7)_

Teddy stared absent-mindedly out the window of the Hogwarts Express as nine-year-old Lily Potter chattered excitedly about finally going to see Hogwarts. Normally, Harry's daughter was adorable, and Teddy loved her like a sister, but at the moment, Teddy had something else on his mind. Well, technically two things on his mind: Victoire and the baby.

Teddy never thought he'd ever ride the Hogwarts Express again, but now he, along with Harry, Ginny, and Lily, were riding on the train to visit Victoire, James, Albus, and the rest of the cousins for a special Valentine's Day event. Teddy, of course, was anxious to see Victoire, but he still couldn't believe they were having a baby together. The train ride was extremely nerve-wracking, because today was the day the couple was going to tell their families about the pregnancy. This was frightening, because the Weasleys were very scary when angered, especially Victoire's mum, Fleur.

As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, Teddy anxiously searched the crowd for his girlfriend. She wasn't hard to find, because she too, was looking for him. "Vic!" Teddy called as soon as he saw her. Victoire ran towards him and flung herself into his arms. "How are you?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm great." Victoire replied, giving Teddy a small smile. For a moment, Teddy and Victoire were the only two people in the world. However, that moment was short lived when the couple was soon joined by the other Weasley-Potters. Looking around, Teddy took a quick head count.

Besides Victoire, Teddy saw Dominique, Molly, Louis, Lucy, James, Fred, Rose, and Albus. They were soon joined by Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily, who were still not old enough to attend Hogwarts, although Roxy had just received her Hogwarts letter at the end of September. The letter taunted her, because even though she had turned eleven, she was born twenty-seven days late, and had to wait a full year before she could attend Hogwarts. The twelve Weasley-Potter cousins were also joined by five sets of parents and Grandma and Granddad Weasley.

After dozens of hugs and kisses, The Weasley-Potter clan managed to find an abandoned hallway, so that they could eat their lunch as a family without being disturbed.

Throughout the meal, Teddy and Victoire didn't say much. They both were extremely nervous, and for good. Harry, who always noticed the slightly change in his godson, seemed to know that something was up, but didn't say anything. Suddenly Teddy cleared his throat so loudly, that everyone turned to look at him and became silent.

"Everyone, Victoire and I have something very important to tell you. It will change all of our lives forever." Teddy said nervously, and Victoire suddenly stiffened beside him.

"Well, spit it out." George teased. "Don't take all weekend!"

Victoire took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered but everyone still heard her.

Grandma Molly dropped her glass of fire whiskey on the floor, causing it to shatter. Fleur began swearing violently in French, while Bill looked extremely hurt and disappointed in his little girl. Dominique looked as though she had been punched in her stomach, probably because her older sister, her role model, had done something she would have never imagined her sister doing. Harry seemed surprised as well, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he didn't realize it before, since he was their when Teddy received Victoire's upsetting letter. Everyone else in the family looked so shocked that they couldn't speak.

Suddenly, Fleur got over her anger enough to stop swearing in French and start yelling in English.

" 'ow could you do zis, Victoire? We trusted you, and Teddy!" she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Mum." Victoire stammered. "We… we didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to? Zey always say zat. 'ow could you 'not mean to?' You 'ave brought shame to both ze Weasley family and ze Delacour family! You're not even out of Hogwarts yet!"

Victoire couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and buried her head in Teddy's shoulder. Instinctively, Teddy began rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Fleur," Bill said softly, speaking for the first time. "Now let's not be unreasonable."

"I am not being unreasonable! You are taking her side, and I cannot take it!" Fleur snapped, and stormed down the hall.

Bill sighed. "Victoire?" he asked softly.

Victoire lifted her head from your shoulder for a second. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you just one question?"

Victoire nodded weakly.

"Did I fail you as a father?"

Victoire gasped. "Daddy, no… don't say that…"

Bill sighed again. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Victoire nodded, and followed her father in the opposite direction that Fleur had gone in.

"Why did you do this?" Bill asked softly. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dad. It was completely mine and Teddy's fault. We were celebrating that I was back for Christmas, and... and things just sort of got out of hand. It's not like we planned it, Daddy, I swear."

Bill closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his long red hair. As all his children knew, this was a sign that he was stressed. "Are you mad at me?" Victoire asked, but regretted it as soon as she said it. What a stupid question to ask.

"No," Bill sighed. "I'm just disappointed. I just… I can't believe that… that…." Bill voice trailed off.

"…That you're baby girl would do something like this." Victoire finished.

Bill nodded. "Vic, come here, please." Victoire hesitated before stepping toward her father. Then, very unexpectedly, Bill embraced his daughter in a fatherly hug.

"Dad…?" Victoire asked uncertainly.

Bill broke away to look Victoire in the eyes. "Vic, listen to me. Obviously, I'm disappointed about this, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm here to be as good of a father to you as I should be, and if you ever need anything, I'll be here to help."

Victoire smiled weakly. "Thanks Dad. But… what about Mum?"

Bill sighed. "Your mother is clearly very upset, and I think she will be for a while. You know she's not as… lenient as I am. But I also think she'll get used to the idea in a few months. It will give her an excuse to go on a shopping trip in France with your tante Gabrielle. She could shop for clothes and toys to spoil her first grandchild with there. Now, come on, let's rejoin the others." With that, Bill took his daughter by the hand and led her back to lunch.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan was silent, not sure what to say after all that. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Teddy, will you come for a walk with me?"

Teddy stood up silently, and the two of them set off for a third hallway. They walked in silence, until Harry asked, "Is this what the letter you received about two weeks ago was about?"

Teddy nodded. "I still have in my pocket."

"May I see it?" Harry asked softly.

Teddy nodded again, and handed me the letter.

Harry read the letter, and handed the letter back to his godson. As he did so, Harry saw that Teddy was crying. This was the second time in about two weeks that Harry had seen Teddy cry, when normally his godson was a brave Gryffindor who could seemingly handle anything. This just showed how much stress Teddy was under.

"Harry," Teddy sobbed. "What am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm nineteen!"

Harry hesitated. "I tell you what you're _not_ going to do. What I _never _want to see you do is leave Victoire in the time that she's needs you most. Do you understand me?"

Teddy nodded weakly. "I don't think I could ever do that. I love Vic too much to ever to ever hurt her like that."

Harry smiled. "That's good. You're being extremely responsible. And, although I'm a little disappointed with both you and Victoire, I'm proud of you for making this decision."

Teddy sighed. "Thanks, Harry. But... there's just no way I'm ready to be a dad. I won't even be done with my auror training. How am I going to support Victoire _and _a baby?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Harry said firmly. "I will do everything in my power to help you become an auror as quickly as possible. Until then, I'll lend you money, and you can pay it back whenever you are able."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, Harry." he said, and gave his godfather a hug.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a while, Bill, Victoire, Harry, and Teddy returned to the rest of the family, and eventually so did Fleur. Everyone still ate in silence, as no one could think of what to say. It was finally, thirteen-year-old Lucy, who always had a talent for cheering people up, was the one to break the silence. "I guess there'll be another Weasley soon."

"It _will _be nice to have another Weasley around the Burrow." Grandma Molly admitted. "Imagine, Arthur, we're going to be great-grandparents!"

"It's great, isn't it, Mollywobbles?" Arthur replied cheerfully.

Soon, all of the Weasleys and Potters were involved in conversations about the new baby. Fleur was the only one not to join in as she stabbed her food angrily with her fork and ate in silence. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other and smiled. Although this had been difficult news to announce, and despite a few tears and a little bit of yelling, it had gone well. If they could handle the Weasley-Potter clan, Teddy and Victoire were sure they could handle anything.


	5. Chapter 4: Cravings and Morning Sickness

**Author's note: I need more reviews people! Come on! I'm getting spoiled by two of my other stories that are more popular, "Trust Me" and "Heart of a Dragon". If you favorite or alert, PLEASE review. It's not that much to ask. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4: Cravings and Morning Sickness**

_Sunday, 11 February, 2018 (week 7)_

Teddy and Victoire didn't have much alone time that weekend, but they savored every second they had. All too soon, Sunday evening arrived, and Teddy only had about thirty minutes left before he had to board the Hogwarts Express and go home. As a result, the couple decided to spend what little time they had left taking a walk around the Black Lake, something they hadn't done in ages.

The two of them were walking side by side with their hands intertwined, when out of the blue, Teddy said, "I've always liked September."

"Huh?" Victoire asked in a confused tone as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Well, it's when we'd always go back to Hogwarts, and it's just the beginning of autumn and all. It's a nice month." Teddy replied.

"And… what makes you bring that up?"

Teddy shrugged. "It's when the baby's due, isn't it?"

Victoire blinked. "You… you counted the weeks?" To be honest, Victoire hadn't even _begun _to think about that now.

Teddy nodded. "I counted 40 weeks from the day we conceived, and it ended up being the twenty-ninth of September. It seems so far away, yet so close at the same time, you know what I mean?"  
"I know exactly what you mean." Victoire said softly, glancing up at him. Teddy's hair was his favorite shade of teal and was just as messy as always, and his eyes were _her _favorite shade of light brown. "You know, I wonder if the baby will be a metamorphagus?"

"Nah," Teddy replied, "He or she will _definitely _have your veela genes."

Victoire shook her head stubbornly. "No way. Metamorphagus genes are much sexier."

This playfully argument went on for several minutes. Before long, Teddy was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said softly, suddenly growing serious.

"I'm going to miss you too." Victoire sighed. The hardest part about having a boyfriend that was two years older than her was that she never got to see him. Taking each other's hands, the couple headed back towards the castle to say their goodbyes.

_Monday, 19 February, 2018 (week 8)_

Victoire had always hated Mondays, but it was especially worse now that she was pregnant. The long day began early for Victoire, with Transfiguration strait after breakfast, then a break, followed by charms, and finally a second break before lunch. Of course, Victoire was thankful for when it was finally time for lunch, because she was very hungry. Being a Weasley, she already had a big appetite, but her pregnancy made it worse. Very eagerly, she quickly joined Jenna, Katrina, Jessica, and Ella, the other seventh year Gryffindor girls, at the table.

"What took you so long?" Katrina asked, flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. Often called Kat for short, Katrina was one of those girls that was a close friend one moment but was cruel and hateful the next. To Victoire, Kat wasn't a true friend, so she just tried to stay out of the other girl's way.

"I was just working on my transfiguration essay, and I sort of lost track of time." Victoire replied.

Kat frowned at her. "But, Vic, that isn't due until next week. You had a whole free period to do absolutely nothing, and you wasted it." That was another thing Victoire didn't like about Kat. While Victoire worked hard and finished assignments way before the due date, Kat waited until the last minute and still managed to earn "E's" and even a few "O's".

"What's wrong with having it done early?" asked Jenna in her friend's defense. In the past, Jenna would have been too shy to stand up to Katrina, but in the past year or so, she had become braver and more daring.

"Nothing. I just don't get why you would do it so early, is all, when you have plenty of time." Kat snapped before changing the subject to her Slytherin boyfriend who was sick in the hospital wing, giving Victoire a chance to eat in peace. Suddenly, Katrina exclaimed in a disgusted tone, "Ew, Victoire, what are you doing?"

Quickly, Victoire glanced down and realized that she had squirted some ketchup on her salad. For some odd reason, Victoire had really been enjoying the taste of ketchup lately, even though she hadn't been too fond of it in the past. _Bloody pregnancy cravings, _Victoire thought to herself before shrugging her shoulders and replying, "Maybe I like it that way."

"That is _completely _disgusting!" Kat said scornfully, and Jessica, Kat's best friend who followed her every move, nodded in agreement.

"So what if Victoire likes ketchup on her salad." Ella said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of lunch. "We all have different tastes. I for one will never understand why you mix your corn and your mashed potatoes together."

"Because that is actually good." Kat explained. "Besides, my cousin and her friends in the U.S. eat it that way all the time."

Victoire sighed as the conversation about different tastes. She'd have to watch what she put ketchup on next time, otherwise Katrina and the others might have gotten suspicious.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Later that evening, while doing the evening rounds with Nathan Hemington, the Head boy, Victoire was hit with another craving. This craving was stranger than the one at lunch and involved ketchup – of course – over chocolate chip ice cream. "You know," Victoire said to Nathan out of the blue. "I'm kind of hungry for ice cream right now."

"Ice cream, you say? Isn't it kind of late for that?" Nathan laughed. Nathan, or Nate as he preferred to be called, was a kind boy from Hufflepuff, and Victoire couldn't ask for a better fellow Head. Victoire hadn't known him very well in previous years, but after becoming Heads together, the two had quickly become good friends, and it was easy to see why. Besides being kind and loyal as the Hufflepuffs were known for, Nate also enjoyed making people smile and laugh and was an intelligent student who did well in his studies. His sandy blonde hair was of medium length for a boy's, and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle when he laughed.

Victoire smiled at him. "It's never too late for ice cream."

Nathan shrugged. "Well, maybe the house-elves wouldn't mind getting us some. We are Heads, after all." He suggested, but Victoire only shook her head.

"They're not going to serve the kind I want." She replied.

"What kind are you looking for?"

Victoire hesitated. She couldn't exactly tell Nate what she wanted on her ice cream, so she'd have to make something up. "My friend's dad's banana splits." She said finally. "They are so good."

"They sound good." Nathan replied, and the two of them continued with their rounds. As the night progressed, Victoire's craving grew worse. It eventually became so bad that it kept Victoire up when she tried to fall asleep. Eventually, Victoire became so tired that she drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Victoire awoke with a start. Sitting up slowly, she felt a sudden wave of nausea and rushed to the loo she shared with Nathan, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach into it. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Vic," Nathan's concerned voice asked, "are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine." Victoire managed to say before another wave of nausea hit her and she regurgitated into the toilet again.

"There's no way you're fine, Victoire." Nate replied. "I'm coming in."

"Okay…" Victoire sighed in defeat.

Nate gasped when he opened the door and saw an extremely pale Victoire sitting helplessly on the floor. "Come on, Vic, we have to get you to the hospital wing."

Victoire wanted to protest and say that she knew exactly what was wrong – because she did. This was morning sickness. – but she was too weak.

A few minutes later, Nate and Victoire were in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. Nate hung around, until seven-thirty, when Madame Pomfrey sent him to breakfast. After a few minutes more of questioning and examining Victoire, Madame Pomfrey asked, "Miss Weasley, forgive me for asking this, but it's crucial that I know… have you ever been sexually active?"

Victoire blushed, knowing Madame Pomfrey was on to her pregnancy. "Once." She muttered.

"I see." Madame Pomfrey said with a slight frown. "In that case, I think you may be pregnant, Miss Weasley."

Victoire sighed. "I am. I did the test about three weeks ago."

Madame Pomfrey frowned even more. "You've should have come to me. You and your baby are going to need regular check-ups from me. Also, I'll need to alert the Headmistress and your professors about your… situation. Now, stay here and rest. You should be able to attend classes later today." With that, Madame Pomfrey disappeared from the room.

Victoire sighed again. Madame Pomfrey knew about the pregnancy now, and soon, so would the rest of the Hogwarts staff. But maybe, that didn't have to be a bad thing. Word probably wouldn't get out to the students, at least not yet, and that was definitely a good thing.

**Author's note: So we get to meet some new characters and see more of Victoire's personality. I hope I'm showing enough of it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also if you are a Scorpius/Rose fan and/or a fan of another one of my stories, **_**Trust Me**_**, please answer this question either through a review or the poll on my profile (but not both, please, I want a fair vote):**

**If Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley got married and had children, what would they name their daughters?**

**Aquila (the eagle) and Columba (the dove), or**

**Cassiopeia (the queen of Ethiopia) and Andromeda (the princess of Ethiopia).**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5: Spreading the News

**Chapter 5: Spreading the News**

_Wednesday, 28 February, 2018 (week 9)_

A few days after Victoire's first case of morning sickness, Madame Pomfrey called her in the set up an appointment schedule. "You'll need to come in once a month until your about six months along." The Matron explained, pointing out dates on a calendar. "That will, very conveniently, take you up until the end of the school year. Afterwards, I recommend you see your regular healer every other week until you are about thirty-five weeks along, which will fall around the twenty-fifth of August. Then you'll need to go in about once a week until the baby's birth."

Victoire nodded, taking it all in. Thankful, Madame Pomfrey had circled important dates that she should make appointments for. In all, there was about twelve of them, four more with Madame Pomfrey, and the rest with her regular healer. It really shouldn't be _that _hard. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Victoire said before taking her calendar and leaving the hospital wing.

A week later, Victoire was finding herself growing more exhausted each day. Eating for two was hard, and it seemed as though the baby was draining Victoire of all of her energy. So in History of Magic class, it was no wonder she began to drift off. Even though the class was boring, Victoire still usually managed to stay alert and take notes. Soon, however, Victoire found herself being shaken awake by Jenna.

"What did I miss?" Victoire asked with a yawn once she realized what had happened.

"Not much." Jenna whispered back. "You can copy what you missed from my notes later."

Victoire nodded and tried her best to pay attention for the rest of class. Afterwards, the two girls had break, and then Herbology, and then the day would be finished. But as they sat in the Gryffindor common room together, Victoire had trouble just staying awake to copy Jenna's History of Magic notes. "Merlin, Vic!" Jenna exclaimed after Victoire had nearly nodded off for the third time in an hour. "Why are you falling asleep so much?"

"My whole body is aching." Victoire sighed. "It's keeping me up at night."

"Why don't you take a nap, then?" Jenna suggested. "You could set an alarm or something so you're not late to Herbology.

Victoire hesitated before saying, "That sounds like a good idea." With that, Victoire got up and headed to her dorm to take a thirty-minute nap before heading to Herbology. She fell asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Saturday, 3 March, 2018 (week 10)_

Although it had been almost three weeks since he and Victoire told the Weasley-Potter family about Victoire's pregnancy, Teddy still wasn't finished spreading the news. He had talked to Bill about how much he truly loved Victoire and what it meant to be a father, and he had alerted his and Victoire's closest friends. There was one person Teddy hadn't told yet, however, and that was his grandmother Andromeda. She was perhaps the most difficult person to share the baby news with out of everyone.

Teddy had procrastinated telling his grandmother because he was afraid to share the news with her. It wasn't that Andromeda was cold and cruel or anything. She was just a tad bit… strict. Andromeda just wanted what was best for Teddy, and he knew it, but unfortunately, having a baby at age nineteen was probably not included in the life Andromeda had imagined for him. Merlin, Andromeda wasn't even fully comfortable with him dating someone who had Veela blood in her, as she was convinced Victoire would end up breaking her grandson's heart. However, she was his grandmother, and Teddy knew he'd have to tell her, sooner rather than later. So, three days ago, Teddy decided to finally tell his grandmother.

Andromeda was in the kitchen when Teddy came home from Auror training. He leaned against the doorway, waiting for the sixty-five-year-old woman to notice him. She seemed to notice his presence immediately, as she turned around after only a few seconds and smiled as soon as she saw him. "Hello, Teddy. How was your day?"

"It was fine, Gran." Teddy replied softly. "How was yours?"

"Uneventful, as usually, but it went well, thank you." Andromeda said with a smile.

"That's good. Gran, I… I have something to tell you. Can we talk for a minute?"

Andromeda nodded. "Certainly. I'll make some tea and meet you in the sitting room." She said, and Teddy nodded.

A few minutes later, Andromeda entered the sitting room, with two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to Teddy and then sat down in her rocking chair. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Gran," Teddy sighed, "Victoire's pregnant."

Andromeda let out a sigh of her own. Victoire was a nice girl, there was no doubt about that, and Teddy clearly thought the world of her. Andromeda had always been concerned that her veela genes would toy with his heart though, but she never expected her to do this to the poor boy. "Teddy, I'm so sorry this happened."

Teddy was confused. "Wait… what?"

"I'm sorry that Victoire slept with some other boy when you couldn't keep an eye on her and ended up getting pregnant." Andromeda clarified.

"No Gran, that's not it. I mean, Victoire _is _pregnant and everything, and I… I'm the father."

Andromeda froze, her teacup raised half-way up to her mouth. "Gran? Please, say something." Teddy begged.

"I... I'm feeling a bit ill." Andromeda said finally. "I think I'll turn in for the night." With that, even though it was only half past six, Andromeda got up, and shut herself in her bedroom, not coming out for the rest of the night.

In the days that followed, Andromeda seemed to be avoiding Teddy, staying in her room most of the time. By Saturday morning, Teddy had become worried. He made her breakfast, put her food on a tray for her, and carried it to her room, gently knocking on her door.

"Come in." Andromeda called quietly, and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. That was a good sign.

"Gran? I made you breakfast." Teddy said as he came into the room.

"Thank you, Teddy." Andromeda replied as he set the tray on her bed.

The two were silent for a moment before Teddy spoke. "Gran, I'm sorry."

Andromeda sighed, knowing exactly what her grandson was talking about. "Don't be. Just tell me this. What did Harry and I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Gran." Teddy sighed. "Victoire and I just got too carried away one day. We never meant for it to happen. It was only once. I didn't tell you sooner, because I was afraid of disappointing you."

"You know how hard raising a baby is don't you, Teddy?" Andromeda asked, and Teddy nodded. "Good, because I, and I'm sure Harry as well, will help you and any way we can, but we will not do everything. And yes, I am disappointed. But, because I can see both of your parents and even a bit of myself in you, I have a feeling you and Victoire can get through this."

"Thank you, Gran." Teddy said, giving his grandmother a hug. Almost subconsciously, Andromeda began rubbing Teddy's back, just as she had done to comfort her daughter so many years ago.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Monday, 5 March, 2018 (week 10)_

On the fifth of March, during breakfast, Victoire received a package from her Aunt Hermione. Attached to the package was a note.

_Victoire,_

_Here's something that will help you with your pregnancy, week by week. It certainly helped me. Enjoy it._

_With love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

Victoire knew she couldn't open it in front of the entire Great Hall, so she and Jenna had waited until the day's classes to end before bringing the package to Jenna's dorm, where they were sure no one would be.

Tearing open the package, Victoire saw that it contained a book. Of course it did. What else would Aunt Hermione send as a gift? "_Baby Steps_" Victoire read as she took the book out of the book. "_A 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' Guide for Pregnant Witches". _The two girls were looking over the book when the door to the dormitory's loo opened, and one of Jenna's roommates came out. "Victoire, you're _pregnant_?" asked a high pitched voice, causing both girls to look up in shock.

**Author's note: Ooh, cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? And sorry if Andromeda is a little OOC to you, but that's how I pictured her to react when Teddy told her. Anyways please review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Rumors

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. We got a new computer, and it took a while to set up. Then my word documents wasn't set up right away, so I had to use google docs, and I don't know how to transfer them so that I could post this chapter. But it's ready now, so here's chapter 6. :)**

**Also, as my fellow Americans (hopefully) know, last Friday, July 20****th****, 2012, there was a terrible shooting at a movie theater in Aurora, Colorado during the premier of the new Batman movie. Twelve were killed, 57 wounded, the youngest killed being only six years old and the youngest wounded being only 3 months (if I have all my facts right) This is so sad! Please keep the people of Aurora in your thoughts and prayers.**

**There will be some Dominique and Louis in this chapter! Yay!**

**Chapter 5: Rumors**

_Monday, 5 March, 2018 (continued – week 10)_

_Recap: __The two girls were looking over the book when the door to the dormitory's loo opened, and one of Jenna's roommates came out. "Victoire, you're __pregnant__?" asked a high pitched voice, causing both girls to look up in shock._

It was Kat, and honestly, Victoire couldn't have thought of a worse person to discover her secret than her. "Well… I –" Victoire stammered.

"- I can't believe it, Victoire." Kat said snobbishly. "Well, actually, I can, seeing as your one-eighth veela. No wonder you're a whore."

"Victoire isn't a whore!" Jenna snapped angrily in Victoire's defense. "The baby is Teddy's."

"Oh, but I say she is." Kat argued with a laugh. "Only whores get pregnant. And the fact that it's Teddy's makes it even worse. Well, being the spawn of a filthy, good-for-nothing werewolf, I guess he can't help breeding like an animal."

That was the last straw. It was bad enough for Kat to insult Victoire, but to insult Teddy and his heroic father was intolerable. "Get. Out." Victoire hissed, but Kat only glared at her.

"Wow, you have nerve, Victoire, telling me to get out of my own dorm. I was just leaving, anyway." Kat snarled, and headed towards the door. "Oh, and I can't wait until every finds out that perfect, Head Girl Victoire is pregnant."

"That horrid little piece of hip-" Jenna began, but Victoire shook her head.

"It's alright, Jen. I mean, everyone has to find out eventually. I just wish that Kat wasn't the one to tell them. Besides, what's the worst she can say? That I'm pregnant? Well, that's no big deal because it's true. I'm ready for her, and whatever rumors she plans to spread."

Little did Victoire know was that the rumors were going to be worse than she'd ever expected.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Friday 9 March, 2012 (week 10)_

By the end of the week, the entire school, so it seemed, knew of Victoire's pregnancy, which she had expected, as Kat had quite a bit of power in the school. But she didn't expect to hear several versions of the rumor.

All week, several curious students had come up to her, asking for the truth. Some heard that Professor Granite, the grumpy, difficult to please Potions Master and head of Slytherin had impregnated her. Others heard that Victoire didn't know who the father was, as there were three different possibilities. The most painful, in Victoire's opinion, was that she _had been _pregnant, but she had "gotten rid of" the baby by using an abortion spell, something Victoire wouldn't have even _thought_ about, not in a million years. When a third year Gryffindor girl came up to her, saying that she had heard all three rumors, Victoire lost it.

"Yes, I got pregnant, and I will still be pregnant for thirty more weeks. My boyfriend, Teddy, _is _the father, and I love him very much, and would _never _cheat on him, for your information! And yes, we _are _keeping the baby, so leave me alone! All of you!" The distressed teenager screeched to anyone who would listen before storming to the Heads' common room with tears streaming down her face, not caring that her second class of the day, Potions, was scheduled to start in less than two minutes.

When Victoire did go to Potions, she was fifteen minutes late. Professor Granite glared at her as she came in. "Miss Weasley, you're late." He snarled.

Victoire froze, her eyes full of anger. "I think I have an excuse for that, Professor!" she snapped. "At least I came at all! And I don't suppose you've heard any of the rumors going around, have you?"

"Miss Weasley, do not talk back to me! Twenty points for Gryffindor and detention tonight and every Friday night for as long as I see fit at seven in the evening. Now take your seat." The detention assignment caused several Slytherins to snicker, causing Victoire to glare at them.

As Victoire angry took her seat next to Jenna, she could feel the other student's eyes on her, but she didn't care. The students were shocked that Head Girl Victoire had blown up like that when she was normally well-behaved and rarely got in trouble, but they figured it was because of pregnancy hormones. At this point, Victoire was so upset that she didn't think she could handle anything more. "I'm here for you." Jenna told her friend softly, but Victoire could only nod.

Later that evening, after dinner, Victoire headed to her dorm to rest for a short period of time before going to detention, when she got to the entryway to the common room, she found her younger siblings, Dominique and Louis, standing outside, begging with the portrait to let them in.

"Please?" fourth-year Dominique begged. "We need to talk to Victoire Weasley." The sisters were very close, although someone who didn't know the Weasleys well would have never guessed, because they were polar opposites of each other. While Victoire's blonde hair cascaded down her back, Dom's was strawberry-blonde – more reddish then blonde – and shoulder-length, although she clearly had inherited some veela genes just as Victoire had. Victoire didn't see much of Dominique while at Hogwarts, because while she was a Gryffindor, Dom was a Ravenclaw. Also, while Victoire was well-behaved and always followed the rules, Dom was loud and outspoken, and got into nearly as much trouble as Louis, Fred, and James, but for different a different reason, of course. In addition, Dom was a spectacular chaser on the Ravenclaw team, while Victoire was rubbish at nearly every that had to do with Quidditch whatsoever.

"Yeah," second-year Louis added to his sister's pleas. "It's important." Louis, like his cousins Fred, and James, was a fun-loving prankster. When he was sorted into Slytherin, everyone was shocked, because he was the first Weasley to ever be sorted there, although everyone had to admit, he did show plenty of signs of cunningness and ambition. Even so, he, James, and Fred, along with their friend Aaron Jordan, remained close, and Louis was the mastermind behind all of their pranks. Unfortunately, Louis did struggle to fit in with many of the other Slytherins, but thankfully, he had good friends to help him. Louis had his mother's and oldest sister's blonde hair, but his father's eyes. Everyone knew that someday soon, Louis would be quite the womanizer.

"What are you guys up too?" Victoire said with a smile.

"Vic!" Dominique exclaimed, giving her sister a hug. "We were looking for you, but the portrait wouldn't let us in."

"It's okay." Victoire said. "Come on, let's go in."

Soon, the three of them were sitting on the couch. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Victoire asked.

"We heard the rumors about you." Louis said softly.

"And we want you to know that we're here for you." Dom added. " We're ready to tell everyone the truth."

Victoire felt tears once again form in her eyes and she embraced both of her siblings in her arms. "Thanks, guys. You're the best siblings anyone could ask for." She said. And it was true.


	8. Chapter 7: True Friends

**Author's note: Guess whose thirty-second birthday it is? That's right, Harry Potter's! Happy Birthday to Harry. :)**

**Chapter 7: True Friends**

_Monday, 12 March, 2018 (week 11)_

It was a normal Monday morning for Victoire. She and Jenna sat as far away from Kat, Jessica, and the other Gryffindors as possible. Despite Victoire's pregnancy, boys continued to stare at both girls during breakfast. Sure, Victoire had veela genes, but Jenna was also quite beautiful, with her long, light strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Unfortunately, for the boys, both girls already had boyfriends.

A few minutes into breakfast, the friends were joined by a third person. It was Ella, a girl from Jenna's dorm. "Hello." She said cheerfully as she sat down.

"Hey, Ella." Jenna replied, and Victoire smiled at her.

"Hey, Victoire?" Ella asked softly after a few seconds of silence.

"Hm?" Victoire replied, not looking up from her large mound of scrambled eggs and ketchup.

"I'm sorry about Kat spreading those rumors, and for not being there when you needed me. I should have stood up for you."

Victoire looked up in surprise. "It's okay."

"Really?" Ella asked.

Victoire nodded. "Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

Ella laughed. Her light brown eyes seemed to be glowing. "Yeah, I suppose I am, and I will be here for you from now on if you ever need anything." Suddenly, she became serious. "But, don't let Kat get to you. She's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Victoire asked, raising an eyebrow. She was pregnant. Why would Kat be jealous of her?"

"Yeah." Ella replied, tucking a strand of her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. "You're one-eighth veela, all the boys are attracted to you even though you're pregnant, you have good friends, and a good, attractive boyfriend who loves you. It's very easy for a girl like Kat to be jealous of you."

Before Victoire had a chance to reply, the owls flew in, including a large great-horned owl, carrying three letters. It flew to the staff table first and dropped one of the letters into Headmistress Clearton's hands. Then, it flew over the Gryffindor table and dropped the remaining letters into Victoire's and Jenna's hands. There was only one person the letters could be from. Smiling at each other, both girls eagerly tore into their letters.

_Dear Victoire,_

_Teddy told me about your pregnancy, and I want you to know that I'm here for you guys if you need me. I'm always willing to talk. I must say though, you and Teddy will be great parents._

_Work at the Ministry hasn't been so good. My boss talks about creatures like me as if they are not even living. Thankfully though, he still doesn't seem to know about my secret, and I don't intend to tell him, so my job is safe, at least for now._

_I hope everything is well. We all miss you and Jenna, especially Teddy and I. Hopefully I'll see you over the spring holiday. Until then, remind Jenna that I love her, because I don't think I said it enough in my letter to her._

_Your friend, _

_Nick Clearton_

Victoire smiled as she finished reading the letter. Nick was Jenna's boyfriend, and a friend of hers and Teddy's. He was a year older than her and Jenna, and was Teddy's best friend, other than herself. Nick was a werewolf, and had been adopted by the Cleartons, the Headmistress and the Deputy Headmaster/Head of Gryffindor/DADA professor, when his birth mother abandoned him shortly after he was infected with lycanthropy. No one could understand why anyone would ever abandon Nick, because he was so sweet and kind to everyone, and loved his parents as if they were biological.

"Here Jen, read that last sentence." Victoire said, handing the letter to her friend, who laughed after she read it. "What's so funny?"

"He reminded me that he loves me about five times in my letter."

_Oh, Nick._ Victoire thought, rolling her eyes. He always had a sense of humor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Friday, 16 March, 2018 (week 11)_

Ever since Kat had spread the pregnancy rumors, Victoire had been avoiding Nathan, her fellow Head. She had been leaving to do her rounds and other Head duties early and always went to her dorm as early as possible on weeks she didn't have rounds. She didn't know why she was avoiding Nate. Perhaps it was because of her fear of being a disappointment. However, Nathan soon caught on to what she was doing however.

"Hey Vic, wait up!" Nathan called, and chased after her just as she was beginning her Friday night rounds. "Are you avoiding me?"

Victoire didn't say anything, but the redness of her cheeks and ears showed that she was. "Are you mad at me?" Nate asked softly.

"No." Victoire sighed.

"Then what's this about?" Once again, Victoire said nothing, so Nate continued speaking. "Is this about the rumors? Because I don't believe them, Vic. Not for a second."

"That's the thing, Nate." Victoire sighed. "I _am _pregnant."

"Well, that part I suppose I can believe, with that random ice cream craving you had a couple of weeks ago." Nate replied. "But what I don't believe is the rumors of how you _got _pregnant.I still don't understand why you're avoiding me."

"I guess it's because I was afraid of you looking down on me." Victoire answered with another sigh.

"Why would I do that?" Nate asked, clearly confused.

"Because I'm doing a horrible job of being Head Girl. Head Girl's don't get _pregnant_."

"Vic, I couldn't ask for a better fellow Head." Nathan said softly. "And I'd never look down on you, ever. You're my friend, and I'm here to support you."

"Thank you, Nate." Victoire said. For the rest of their rounds, Victoire wondered how she ended up with such good friends.

**Author's note: Sorry the chapter's kind of short. And don't worry; this story will NEVER end up being Victoire/Nathan in a romantic way. They're just really good friends, and that's all they'll ever be. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Full Bladders

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm having a slight writer's block about what should happen in this chapter, and filler chapters are always the result when that type of thing happens. Hope you enjoy the chapter just the same. Good thing their Spring Holiday is coming soon. :)**

**Chapter 8: Full Bladders**

_Sunday, 25 March, 2018 (week 13)_

Victoire woke up much earlier than she had wanted one Sunday morning. It wasn't all bad though, as today was her first official appointment with Madam Pomfrey, and needless to say, Victoire had no idea what to expect. She slowly got out of bed and for the first time in a long time looked, really looked, at least, at her reflection in the mirror that hung on her wall. She looked the same as she always had since she hit puberty. She still had her light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, both of which she had inherited from her mother, and her medium height of five feet five inches. The only difference was the small bump that had recently began to form near her abdomen. If Victoire had any doubts about her pregnancy – which she didn't – they would have all disappeared within the past week or two. Sighing, Victoire got dressed and headed to the hospital wing for her appointment with Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, Miss Weasley." The matron said as Victoire pushed open the hospital wing door and entered the room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Other than the cravings, insane hunger, morning sickness, and the constant need to go to the loo, I'm wonderful." Victoire replied grumpily. In truth, pregnancy was a pain in the arse.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Well, that's to be expected with pregnancy. So today, I'd like to begin tracking your blood pressure and weight, if that's alright with you. I've received some equipment that we will need during your appointments with me from St. Mungo's, so we're all set. Now, how much did you weigh before your pregnancy?"

Victoire hesitated. "Probably about fifty-two kilograms." She replied uncertainly, since it had been a while since she weighed herself last.

Madam Pomfrey had her stand on a scale and wrote down her weight with a satisfied look on her face. "You're right about where you should be."

After weighing her, Madam Pomfrey took Victoire's blood pressure, which was also within the proper range. Finally, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Victoire's stomach, and a small shape appeared on the screen beside her; her baby. "It's too early for me to tell the gender," Madam Pomfrey said, "but for future reference, would you like to know the gender at your next appointment?"

Victoire hesitated. "Not yet." She said finally. "Maybe at a future appointment, but I want Teddy to be there with me when I find out, whether it's through an ultrasound, or at the birth."

The matron nodded, and then asked, "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

At this, Victoire nodded eagerly. Madam Pomfrey cast a spell, and suddenly, the thumping of a small heart was audible. Victoire gasped. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she ever heard. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was incredible, and so indescribable. After a while, Madam Pomfrey turned off the spell. "Now, are there any questions or concerns about your pregnancy?" the matron asked.

Victoire thought for a moment before saying that she didn't. Soon, she was free to go.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Tuesday, 27 March, 2018 (week 13) _

_Dear Teddy,_

_There's only three more days before I come home for the spring holiday, and I don't know about you, but time is going so slow to me. I had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey Sunday morning. Everything's great with the baby, and I got to hear its heartbeat! It was so incredible Teddy. I don't really know how to describe the feeling I had when I heard our child's heartbeat. I wish you could have been there. _

_School is going good, but the pregnancy makes it difficult. My constant ketchup cravings and the baby's need to press against my bladder is driving me nuts though. Honestly, I can't wait until he or she is out of me._

_I hope your Auror training is going okay, and that you're not giving Uncle Harry any grief. I'm just kidding, he loves you as much as I do – which is a lot – but in a different way of course. As always, I miss you, but I keep reminding myself that I'll see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Victoire_

Victoire sighed as she folded her letter and put it in an envelope. Break ended soon, and that meant she only had ten minutes to get to the owlry and to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She dropped off her letter with Alouette, the owl that she shared with her siblings before rushing off to class.

About fifteen minutes into class, Victoire realized she desperately needed to use the loo. So, not knowing what else to do, she raised her hand right in the middle of Professor Clearton's lecture. "Yes, Miss Weasley?" the DADA professor asked.

"May I go to the loo?" Victoire mumbled.

"Of course. Quickly, now." Professor Clearton replied before continuing with the lesson.

Victoire went and came back as fast as she could. Unfortunately, due to the baby once again pressing against her bladder, Victoire had to go again. She was forced to disrupt class once again to ask to leave, causing some of the class to snicker. When she returned, a Slytherin girl raised her hand and also asked to use the loo. After four or five students asked the same question, it became clear that they were mocking Victoire. Professor Clearton must have caught on to what they were doing, because soon, the same students were raising their hands every five minutes, asking to go to the loo. Finally, one of them got fed up and asked the professor, "What have you done to us?"

"I haven't done anything." Professor Clearton said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I don't know why so many of you have a constant need to use the loo, but I do know why Miss Weasley needs to."

He turned to draw a picture on the chalkboard before continuing. "You see, when Miss Weasley's baby is in just the right position, it is pressing against her bladder. This extra pressure makes her need to go to the loo more often. It must be quite uncomfortable, am I right, Miss Weasley?"

"Y-yes, Professor." Victoire stuttered in surprise. Some of the students were looking disgusted at this new discussion, while others, such as Victoire, Jenna, and Ella, were struggling not to laugh at the professor's cleverness.

"Very well, I suppose I should fix this, then shouldn't I." With that, Professor Clearton said a charm to undo the one he had used previously, and continued on with his original lecture, as if the "bladder incident" never happened.

After class, Victoire went to speak to Professor Clearton. "Thanks for doing that." She said.

The professor smiled. "No problem. My wife had the same problem, without the mocking of course, when she was pregnant with our daughter, so I happen to be more knowledgeable than you would think on the side effects of pregnancy."

Victoire thanked him again, before leaving the classroom, where out in the corridor the affected students were complaining amongst themselves. "The only reason he'll get away with it is because he's married to the Headmistress." One of them said. Victoire knew this wasn't true, but she didn't care. In her mind, Professor Clearton has the best professor ever.

**Author's note: Okay, now I'm curious about two things. The first is do you agree or disagree with Professor Clearton's reaction to the student's mockery. Why or why not?**

**Secondly, do you want Victoire and Teddy to find out the gender of their baby through an ultrasound, meaning you readers will find out as well, or do you want them to wait until the birth. I already decided the gender **_**and **_**the name a LONG time ago, so it doesn't matter to me.**

**Please review and let me know these things! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping with Teddy

**Author's note: Yes, another chapter so soon. I must like you guys. :)**

**Chapter 9: Shopping with Teddy**

_Friday, 30 March, 2018 (week 13)_

On the way home on the Hogwarts Express for the spring holidays, Jenna and Ella were full of chatter. However, all Victoire could think about was that not long from now, she would get to see Teddy again, which was exciting, as she hadn't seen him for a month and a half. It may not seem like much, but being in love with her best friend as father of her child made it seem like an eternity. Victoire was finally awoken by her daydreams when the compartment door opened, and Nathan joined them. "Hello, ladies." He said cheerfully, and joined in the conversation. When they we're about fifteen minutes from London, Nate got up to leave, "My other friends will be wondering where I am, but it was nice talking with you lot." With that, Nate left the compartment.

"I didn't know you and Nathan Hemington were that close of friends." Ella said once Nate had left.

Victoire could only shrug. "Well, we talk to each other in classes. At least the classes I have with him."

"I just assumed it was because you were both Heads." Ella replied. "Do you think you'd help me get to know him better?"

"Um… sure." Victoire said, a little confused.

"Hey, why are you so interested in Nate all of a sudden?" Jenna asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I-I'm not!" Ella sputtered. "He seems like a nice bloke is all."

Victoire decided to play along. "I think you fancy him."

"I do not!" Ella cried, blush coming her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing, then, hm?" Jenna teased.

"Fine!" Ella finally admitted. "So maybe I do fancy him. So what? You two fancy your boyfriends, or at least I hope you do."

Victoire shook her head sadly. "Girl, we don't _fancy _our boyfriends. It's so much more than that. I think it's safe to say that Jenna and I are both in love with the boys we are dating."

"You're so lucky." Ella sighed. "I've had two relationships, one of which lasted six months and the other only lasted two. I know for a fact that the latter wouldn't have stuck with me if I got pregnant, since he was just using me to get to Katrina. The former probably would have helped me raise the baby, but our relationship would have never lasted, as we decided we were better off as friends in the first place. Anyways, I've never experienced true love, and you both are lucky to have it."

Victoire smiled. "I know. And I'll never take Teddy for granted." She said softly.

A few minutes later, the train arrived in King's Cross station, and after saying goodbye to her friends, Victoire began to search the crowd. Suddenly, she spotted a tall young man with teal colored hair surrounded by a sea of red hair. "Teddy!" Victoire called and ran into her boyfriend's waiting arms. Teddy kissed her lightly on the cheek. He had missed her so much that he would have given her a full kiss on the mouth if only her parents, aunts, and uncles, weren't standing right there.

"What? Nothing for Dad and Mum?" Bill asked, only half-jokingly.

"Sorry." Victoire said, giving her both of her parents hugs.

"Look at 'ow big you've gotten." Fleur said. "We'll 'ave to get you some maternity clothes soon."

"Alright, Maman." Victoire replied, using her mother's special nickname. They were soon joined by Dominique and Louis, and decided to head home.

"I assume you're coming too, Teddy?" Bill asked, and the nineteen-year-old nodded. With that, the family of five – plus Teddy – headed towards their car for the long journey back to Shell Cottage.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Saturday, 31 March, 2018 (week 14 - beginning of second trimester)_

The day after returning to Shell Cottage, Teddy took Victoire shopping in Diagon Alley. "Seeing all these baby products just makes me want to get the baby out of me so I can meet him." Victoire said as they entered a store that sold baby supplies for magical infants and toddlers.

"So it's a boy?" Teddy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Victoire replied, clearly confused.

"You said him." Teddy said simply. "I assume that meant the baby's a boy."

"Oh. Well, no. I mean it could be, but I just also call living things 'him' out of habit. I like to give them an identity, instead of just saying 'it' or 'the baby' all of the time. Which reminds me. Madam Pomfrey asked me if I wanted to know the gender of the baby, but I said I wanted you to be there when I found out. So would you like to find out the gender ahead of time or after the birth?"

Teddy thought for a moment. "I think I'd prefer after the birth. I want to be surprised. Besides, it will give time for our family to bet on it." Even though Teddy wasn't blood-related to the Weasleys and Potters, he still called them his family, and that was one of the many things Victoire loved about him.

She laughed. "That's so true! And I'm glad you feel that way, because that's what I was thinking too. In the meantime, we can pick out unisex clothing."

The couple shopped around the store for almost an hour before going to check out with an assortment of clothes and toys, figuring they could let their families and friends help with the other stuff at the baby shower they would have that summer.

The cashier frowned when Teddy and Victoire came up to the counter. "Excuse me, but how old are you, m'am?"

"Seventeen." Victoire replied slowly, wondering why the woman was asking her that.

"I'm sorry, but we only sell products to _married _people over the age of twenty who are responsible enough to be parents." The cashier said coldly.

Victoire was about to reply with an angry response, but Teddy beat her to it. "For you information, my _girlfriend_ and I are working extremely hard to provide for this baby. I am currently in Auror training, and she will be looking for a job as soon as she gets out of school. If that's not being responsible for our actions, I don't know what is."

"I refuse to sell anything from this store to disrespectful, arrogant teenagers!" the cashier snapped.

"Then let us talk to the manager."

The cashier was about to protest, but disappeared into a back room. A short while later, she returned with a plump man with grey hair who appeared to be in his fifties. "What seems to be the problem?" The man asked kindly.

"It seems your employee refuses to check us out." Teddy replied angrily.

"And why is that?" the man asked, turning to the cashier.

"They're _teenagers! _The woman exclaimed. "They're much too immature to raise a child properly."

"Cassandra, please check out this young couple, or else I'll have to let you go if you're going to refuse to follow orders."

The cashier, Cassandra, muttered something under her breath before proceeding to check them out. "Have a nice day." The manager called as they were leaving.

"You too, sir." Teddy replied, and Victoire smiled at him before heading out the door.

"I'm really sorry about that, Vic." Teddy sighed. "Some people are just so prejudiced of teenage parents and think we're all irresponsible whores."

"Don't worry about it." Victoire replied. "I'm used to things worse than that at school. Come on, let's eat. The baby and I are starving."

With that, the two of them – or three, depending on how one looked at it – headed to the nearest restaurant.

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't have much Teddy in this story before now, but with Victoire at Hogwarts and Teddy at Auror Training (a process we don't know much about), it's kind of hard to do that. But once summer (the story's summer, of course) comes, he'll be around a lot more. :)**

**More of him and some of the other Weasleys next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 1o: Dominique, Quidditch, and

**Chapter 10: Dominique, Quidditch, and Wizard Chess**

_Tuesday 3 April, 2018 (week 14)_

As it turned out, Teddy and Victoire were correct in saying that their family would bet on the gender of the baby. During Easter dinner on Sunday, all of the cousins, Dom, and Louis, plus some of the adults each bet a galleon. Even Molly the second, who almost never participated in her sister's and cousins' gambling, placed her bet. Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Aunt Angelina all bet on a girl, while Louis, Molly, Fred, James, Rose, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny bet on a boy. They hadn't meant for it to be split straight down the middle, but that was how the bet had ended up.

For the majority of the spring holiday, Victoire had been spending time with Teddy. On Monday, Victoire had been invited to Andromeda and Teddy's for lunch, and on Tuesday, they spent the day at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were away at work, and Louis was at the Potters spending the day with James, Fred, and maybe Albus, if the other boys were kind enough to him join in on their fun, so other than Dominique, they had the house to themselves. They were sitting on Victoire's bed, just taking, when Dom appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Vic, would you mind practicing Quidditch with me for a bit." Dom asked sweetly. "I know you think your rubbish, but Louis isn't here, so I have no one to practice with."

Victoire sighed. "I'd like to Dom, but I don't think I should. It might hurt the baby, especially if I fall off my broom like I'm known to do. Besides, Teddy's here."

"Oh, right," Dominique said. Disappointed, she turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, Dom," Teddy called after her. "I'll play with you."

A few minutes later, the three of them found themselves outside on the beach. Dominique unlocked the broom closet and took out her and Louis' brooms. Teddy had been a star chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but since he had left his broom at home, he had to use Louis'. Even though Dominique was the best chaser on the Ravenclaw team, once they were in the air, Teddy gave Dom a run for her money.

As she watched her boyfriend and sister try to score against one another, Victoire's thoughts drifted to the baby. Teddy was going to be an excellent father; there was no doubt in her mind about that. Being the oldest member of the family – even if he was just an honorary one – Teddy had always been great with the younger kids. He was always careful to include everyone in whatever the Weasley/Potter clan was doing. Teddy never "went easy" on anyone except for when they were really little, especially not in Quidditch, which everyone appreciated. He was loved and looked up to by all of the Weasley/Potters, as if he were another older cousin. No young adult was better with kids than Teddy Lupin it seemed, and Victoire couldn't have asked for a better father for her child than him.

Meanwhile, the Quidditch match between Teddy and Dominique was close. Teddy might have even won, if it weren't for the fact that he was such a rubbish keeper. Dominique however, was a bit more versatile, so by the time the hour was up, the score was one-hundred-and-thirty to ninety, in favor of Dom. They finished just in time too. They had just landed back on the beach when Fleur and Bill arrived home, and Fleur asked for help with dinner. As all three were hunger teenagers, and Victoire was eating for two, they quickly all agreed. After all, the more help Fleur received, the faster they all could eat.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Wednesday, 4 April, 2018 (week 14)_

The following morning, Dominique once again came into Victoire's room. "Victoire, could you take me to Diagon Alley today?" she asked.

"Dom, I can't." Victoire replied with a sigh. "Teddy and I are hanging out with our friends today, remember? Why don't you go with your friends?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd go with you." Dominique said. "It's been so long since we've hung out together, Vic. Please? Teddy can come too, I suppose, as long as you two don't have a snogging match in front of me or anything."

"Teddy and I have a social life other than hanging around a fourth-year, you know." Victoire snapped, only realizing too late how mean that sounded.

"Fine then." Dominique said before Victoire could apologize. "Maybe I will go with my friends then. At least I'll know _they_ want to be around me." With that, Dom stormed out of Victoire's room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Immediately, Victoire regretted shouting at her sister. She and Dom almost never fought. What was going on?

While Victoire was still pondering that question, Teddy arrived to pick her up. Together, they met Jenna, along with their other friends – Nick Clearton, Michael Wood, and Alex and Mandy Muellenton – at the Muellenton house. Most of the conversation was on Teddy and Victoire's baby, but Victoire couldn't concentrate on anything but Dominique. She knew she had hurt her sister, and it made her feel terrible. Still, she was with her friends, most of which she wouldn't see again for almost three months, so she tried her best to have a good time.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Thursday 5 April, 2018 (week 14)_

Victoire had hoped that Dominique wouldn't have stayed mad at her for long. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The following day, Thursday, was the last full day she had before going back to school, so she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Teddy. When she came downstairs at about half past ten in the morning, she found Dominique and Louis sitting at the table, playing wizard chess.

"Hey, Vic," Louis said cheerfully when he saw her. "Wanna play the winner?"

Before, she could respond, Dom said coldly, "She can't, Louis. She's hanging out with Teddy today."

Louis shrugged, and the younger children of Bill and Fleur Weasley continued with their game. So, Dominique was still mad at her. If Victoire knew her sister as well as she thought she did, she knew it would be best to let her be and let her come around on her own. But that could take a while.

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Practice

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I was camping again last weekend, I had no idea what should happen this chapter, and I only got 1 review. :( (Thanks Aurora-16 :) )**

**Chapter 11: Practice**

_Monday, 16 April, 2018 (week 16)_

"Jenna! Ella!" Victoire exclaimed, rushing to the breakfast table on morning a week after returning to Hogwarts. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Jenna asked with just as much enthusiasm as Victoire, causing Ella to laugh.

"I was looking through the pregnancy book my Aunt Hermione gave me this morning, and I discovered that in the sixteenth week of pregnancy – which is where I'm at now – the baby can hear us talking! Isn't that exciting?"

The girls were just as excited as Victoire about this, and they talked to the baby during all of breakfast, which earned them strange looks from those sitting around them. Finally, Ella asked curiously, "When can you feel the baby kick?"

"It depends." Victoire replied. "It could be any day now, or because this is my first pregnancy, it could be not until I'm twenty-two weeks, or somewhere in between. As for when you lot can feel him, that's not going to be until I'm twenty to thirty weeks."

Breakfast passed by quickly, but classed went by more slowly. Finally, classes for the day ending, and Victoire was making her way to the library with Jenna and Ella when she suddenly saw Dominique farther ahead walking with a group of her friends. "Dom!" Victoire called after her, but there was no reply. " Hey, Dom! Dominique Weasley!"

Huh, that was weird. Why didn't Dominique respond? "Is she still mad at me?" Victoire wondered out loud.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" Jenna suggested, but Victoire didn't think so. Dominique had the sharpest hearing out of anyone she knew, except maybe Grandma Molly, who seemed to catch everything. So the only other option was that Dom was still mad at her, and Victoire had no idea how to fix it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Tuesday, 17 April, 2018 (week 16)_

Teddy had been in the Auror Training program under his godfather for a little more than a year and a half, and in Harry's opinion, he was doing quite well. After winning the fourth duel with Harry in a row – although Teddy was sure his godfather could have easily won all four if he wanted too - Harry suggested they take a break.

"So, how has your birthday been going so far?" Harry asked. That was another thing. It was the seventeenth of April, Teddy's twentieth birthday, so maybe Harry was going easy on him today, no matter how much he protested that he didn't.

"Pretty good." Teddy replied. "I really miss Vic, though, and my birthday chocolate. Did you know that I have to wait until the third week of May to receive my birthday bear and chocolate because the next Hogsmeade second weekend of May? And Victoire was the one to plan the weekends, too!"

Harry chuckled. "No, I didn't, but didn't you get enough chocolate for your birthday, yet?"

Teddy's eyes grew wide. "Of course not! You can never have too much chocolate!"

Harry smiled. His godson had a very strong addiction to chocolate, and he was sure that although most of the Weasley family had given him some for his birthday, he was probably out. "Your father would have said the same." Suddenly, Harry was reminded of something. "Oh, Teddy, would you mind watching Lily Friday night? Ginny wanted to go to The Scarlet Thestrals concert that night."

"Sure," Teddy said. He loved Harry's nine-year-old daughter like a sister, and besides, this would be good practice for when the baby was born, although comparing an infant and a nine-year-old was like comparing hippogriffs and unicorns.

"Great!" Harry said with a smile. "Now, we should probably get back to work, don't you think?"

"Right," Teddy agreed, although really, he'd be fine with sitting right where he was.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Friday, 20 April, 2018 (week 16)_

Teddy knocked on the door of Potter Palace, which was obviously the home of the Potters, and heard the sound of feet running to the door. Harry had the house built in the fall of 1998, because he couldn't bear to live in either Grimmauld Place or Godric's Hollow. After she had graduated Hogwarts, Ginny had moved in with him, and had named the house, "Potter Palace" because of its large size.

Soon, the door was open by Lily, who gave Teddy a big hug. "Teddy!" she cried.

Teddy smiled. "Hey, Lil. Are you going to let me in?"

Lily laughed. "Maybe, maybe not."

Just then Harry appeared in the doorway. "Alright, Tiger Lily, let Teddy in."

"Okay," Lily sighed, and let Teddy go so he could enter the house.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny left for the concert, and Teddy and Lily were left alone. "So are you excited for the baby to come, Teddy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm a little nervous." Teddy admitted. Wait, why was he even telling this to a nine-year-old?

"Why?" Lily asked. "It's not hard. I'll show you."

Lily ran upstairs and brought back the baby doll that Aunt Hermione had gotten her for her sixth birthday. The two of them played with the doll for an hour, with Lily showing Teddy everything from how to hold it to feeding it a bottle, which Teddy already knew of course, but he didn't have the heart to tell Lily. Soon, Lily got bored and wanted to play hide and seek, which they played until it was Lily's bedtime. Teddy then read Lily a story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Afterwards, Teddy relaxed. Of course, there was a big difference between Lily and a baby, but if Teddy could handle rambunctious Lily, he could certainly handle a baby.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but like a said, writer's block. Longer chapter next time. I'll update Friday if I get at least 3 reviews. Otherwise, see you next week (probably Monday). So, you choose. Friday or Monday?**


	13. Chapter 12: A Trip to Hogsmeade

**Author's note: So, here's your Friday update. You may get another one Monday if my Hunger Games story continues to have only one review for its last chapter like this story had for chapter 8) and "Always There" gets at least 3. If neither of the stories reach the requirement… I guess I'll just keep writing chapters without posting them until I have at least one extra chapter for each story. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 12: A Trip to Hogsmeade**

_Saturday 12 May (week 20)_

During Victoire's third appointment with Madam Pomfrey on the twenty-second of April, the matron measured her weight again, did urine and blood tests, and listened to the baby's heartbeat to make sure everything was okay. She also did another ultrasound to make sure the baby didn't have any physical abnormalities. The baby was perfectly healthy, which Victoire was thankful for.

On the twelfth of May was a Hogsmeade day, and of course, Victoire was going with Jenna and Ella. On the way out, Nate met up with them. "Hey, ladies, mind if I hang out with you today."

"No, not at all." Victoire replied, while the other two smiled at him.

Once in the village, the four of them headed to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was owned by an aunt and uncle of Victoire's. After exploring the shop for a while, they came across a display of pygmy puffs.

"Aw, aren't they cute!" Ella cooed. "I always wanted one."

"So get one." Victoire replied. "We have time."

Ella smiled and took a purple puff from the stand. She reached into her handbag only to frown. "Oh no, I forgot my money."

"I can pay for you if you want." Nate offered.

"You don't have to –" Ella began, but Nate interrupted.

"No, I want to." He insisted.

After paying for the pygmy puff and chatting with Victoire's Aunt Angelina and Uncle George for a minute, the group headed to Honeydukes, where Victoire bought a stuffed teddy bear and chocolate for Teddy's birthday. When she was five, almost six, and Teddy was just turning eight, Victoire had decided to give Teddy a teddy bear and some chocolate for his birthday, mostly because of his name and his addiction to the sweet, and she had been doing so ever since. Unfortunately, Teddy's birthday had been a month ago, and this was the soonest she could buy his present. Of course, she had no one to blame but herself, since she and Nate were the ones that planned the Hogsmeade weekends in the first place.

Walking out of Honeydukes, Nate playfully tried to throw a chocolate frog into Ella's mouth, because strangely enough, she wasn't too fond of chocolate. Victoire smiled at her friends' playfulness, but it also aroused suspicion. Nate was never that playful and teasing with anyone else. Shrugging it off, Victoire followed her friends into the Three Broomsticks.

However, even inside the pub, the playfulness continued. Nate continued to tease and joke around with Ella, causing her to blush, and when she did, Nate looked at her like there was no one else in the room. Eventually, Jenna also caught on to this, and she gave Victoire a knowing wink before saying, "I'll be back. I need to use the loo."

"Me too." Victoire replied, and followed her friend out of the room. "

"I think they like each other." Jenna said in a sing-song voice once they were in the girl's loo.

"Oh, I know they do." Victoire said with a smile. "Trust me, I know when a bloke likes a girl. Nate looks at Ella like most boys look at me."

"So how are we going to get them together?" Jenna asked.

Victoire smiled again. "Just leave that to me."

Back at the table, Victoire and Jenna found their drinks waiting for them. Nate, Jenna, and Ella had ordered butterbeers, but since the drink contained a slight amount of alcohol, Victoire had to stick with water. The four friends were sitting and talking when all of a sudden Victoire felt something strange in her abdomen. She tried to ignore it, but it happened again. And again. Finally, after the fifth occurrence in a half an hour, Victoire realized what it was and gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Vic?" Nate asked, and all three of her friends looked concerned.

"Nothing." Victoire said, grinning widely. "It's just that I think I felt the baby move!"

All at once, excitement filled the table, leaving Victoire to remind her friends that they wouldn't be able to feel the baby for a least a couple more weeks. But it didn't matter, because this was exciting news in itself, and they all knew it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Monday, 21 May, 2018 (week 21)_

OneMonday afternoon on the twenty-first of May, a flyer was discovered in the Gryffindor Common Room. Jenna was one of the first to see it and she immediately dragged Victoire to read it.

_Hogwarts End-of-the-Year Ball_

_Saturday, 23 June, 2018_

_In the Great Hall_

_For all students as a way to celebrate the end of another wonderful year _

_First Years – Fourth Years: seven p.m. to ten p.m. (unless accompanied by an older date)._

_Fifth and Sixth years: seven p.m. to eleven p.m. (unless accompanied by an older date)._

_Seventh years: seven p.m. to midnight_

_Students may bring a date if they wish to do so._

Victoire was confused at Jenna's excitement. "That's great Jen, but it's not like we're going to have dates. I mean, I don't know about _you _but I'm not cheating on _my_ boyfriend."

"That's not the point!" Jenna exclaimed. "I'm not talking about _us. _We can go as friends, of course, but don't you see? This is the perfect time to get Nate and Ella together!"

Victoire grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? I'll talk to Nate about it. I just have to find the right moment."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Monday, 4 June, 2018 (week 23)_

Unfortunately, the right time didn't not come until early June. Because of NEWT testing, Nate was busy studying every night and didn't have time to talk. Victoire was thankful she wasn't taking NEWT; they weren't required, and she wanted to have been a receptionist or something along those lines, so she could be home with her baby more, and jobs like those only required OWLs.

Finally, after NEWTs were over, Nate had a moment to talk, and he and Victoire were playing wizard chess together. "Nate, do you have a date for the ball yet?" Victoire asked suddenly.

"No," Nate sighed. "And I only have a little less than three weeks to get one. I wish I had the courage to ask a girl, but I'm not a Gryffindor for a reason."

"Any girl in particular you want to ask?" Victoire asked curiously.

Nate sighed again. "Can you keep a secret, Victoire? I didn't want to tell anyone at first, but I don't think I can hold this in anymore, and since she's your friend, I thought maybe you could give me some advice."

Now Victoire was getting excited. "Absolutely."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Nate paused, gathering up the courage that he didn't think he had. "I think I fancy Ella. Merlin, I _know_ I fancy her, and I have no clue what to do about it."

Victoire smiled widely. "Ask her to the ball, and do it soon, before someone else asks her. If you don't, you'll lose her. Trust me, it's the best thing to do."

"You think so."

"I know so." Victoire replied, and it was true too. Ella had turned down two boys already, claiming that she was waiting for Nate to ask her, but she also had said that the next boy to ask her that was "kind enough and at least decent looking" she was going with for fear of having to go alone.

"Okay, I'll go ask her now. Thanks, Vic, you just gave me the courage I needed." Nate said cheerfully, jumping up to leave the common room.

"But you can't go now, Nate, it's ten o'clock at night!" Victoire protested.

Nate looked at the clock in surprise. "Oh, right. Well, I'll ask her tomorrow. I guess I'll go to bed then. Goodnight, Vic, and thanks again."

"Goodnight." Victoire smiled as her friend climbed the stairs to his dorm. Mission accomplished.

**Author's note: At first I thought this chapter was going to be really short, but then the End-of-the-year-ball idea popped into my head. Review if you want an update Monday. You'll need to get more than my Hunger Games story for that to happen, which as of now, shouldn't be too hard. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Ball

**Author's note: Okay, I have a confession to make… I **_**meant **_**to update yesterday, but… I got distracted by a hunger games role play almost the whole day yesterday. We were fighting leprechauns! I couldn't leave! So, that being said, I didn't write hardly at all. Yeah, I was naughty. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I promise not to do that again. From now on roleplaying AFTER I update.**

**Anyways, you guys won the "review battle" with the readers of my hunger games story 7 reviews – 2… but the "war" isn't over yet. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll update again tomorrow! :) Otherwise, I don't know yet.**

**Chapter 13: The Ball**

_Saturday, 23 June, 2018 (week 26)_

"I can't believe he asked me!" Ella exclaimed for the hundredth-some time in about a month. Nathan had asked her to the ball the day after talking to Victoire, and Ella couldn't keep her mind off it since. Now, she along with Jenna and Victoire were getting ready in her and Jenna's dorm room getting ready for the ball. They were all going, even if Ella was the only one with a date, and Jenna and Victoire were going as friends. Unfortunately, they weren't alone.

"You've said that about a million times already." Katrina said from across the room. She and Jessica, both of which had dates of their own. "I'm getting sick of hearing about it."

The other girls finish getting ready without a word to Kat. Heading downstairs, they found Nathan waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Together, the four of them headed to the great hall, which was covered with red and gold, yellow and black, blue and bronze, and green and silver decorations for each of the four houses. The middle of the Great Hall was saved for the dance floor, and along the wall were tables full of food and beverages. Even the professor were standing together in a corner, having a good time.

The first three hours were more like a party than a ball. Victoire, Jenna, Ella, and Nate, along with some of his friends from Hufflepuff ate, drank, talked, and danced a little during that time. Then, the first through fourth years were sent to bed, much to their disappointment. Then, the room dimmed, and couples began to slow dance, including Nate and Ella. Nate's friends drifted off, either to the food or with their own dates, leaving Victoire and Jenna to sit on a couch and talk while watching their friends dance.

"They're so cute together." Jenna sighed. "It makes me miss Nick."

Victoire nodded. "And it makes me miss Teddy."

"I hope they kiss soon." Jenna said with a smile.

Victoire laughed. "Me too. They deserve the best night possible."

Sure enough, Victoire and Jenna were not disappointed, even if it did take a while. Finally, at around eleven-thirty, after the fifth and sixth years had left and only seventh years remained and they're younger dates remained, Nate's lips met Ella's in a passionate kiss.

"Aw!" Jenna cooed at the sight of their sudden embrace. "Now I really miss Nick."

A few minutes later, the song ended, and Nate and Ella came to join Victoire and Jenna on the couch. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and Ella was blushing slightly. "Guess what?" Ella said cheerful.

"What?" Victoire and Jenna said happily at the same time.

"Nate and I are officially dating!"

Victoire and Jenna squealed like a couple of third years and embraced their friends in bear hugs. For the rest of the night, the four of them just sat and talked. Then, once the clock struck midnight, students were sent to bed. Ella gave Nate a kiss goodnight before heading upstairs with Jenna. Meanwhile, Victoire and Nate, as Head Boy and Head Girl, helped the professors clean up before heading to their dorms themselves. On the way there, Nate couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of face.

"So, how was your night?" Victoire asked with a smile.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Victoire couldn't have agreed more. The only thing that would have made that night more perfect was if Teddy was there to share it with.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Saturday, 30 June (week 27)_

"I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts forever." Victoire said softly as she and her friends boarded the carriage to go to Hogsmeade station. Hardly any of the students could see the thestrals pulling it, and for that, everyone was thankful. "It seems like we just got here for our first year, and now we're leaving."

No one replied, but they were all thinking the same thing. On the train, no one felt much like talking, but quiet conversation was still made every once and a while. Eventually, Victoire drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted, because the baby had kept her up the previous night with all of his or her restless movement. Also, because of her extending stomach, Victoire was forced to sleep on her back in order to be comfortable, when normally she preferred to sleep on her side or her stomach.

Before she knew it, Jenna was shaking her shoulder, and said that they were in a smaller city just outside of London, and would be arriving a King's Cross shortly. Then, they began a round of last minute goodbyes, "I'll write to you", "Visit soon", and "Owl me as soon as the baby's born, okay?"

Soon, the train pulled into the station, and Victoire was forced to hug her friends one last time before breaking away to find her family. It wasn't hard, considering she was looking for a sea of redheads, and she found her parents right away.

"Victoire, we missed you." Fleur said in her heavy accent, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Look at you! We'll need to go shopping as soon as possible."

Bill also hugged his daughter, and soon Dom and Louis joined them and received hugs as well. But there was one thing on Victoire's mind. "Where's Teddy?"

"He couldn't be here today, even though he wanted to." Bill replied. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

Victoire was disappointed, but she could live with that. And she knew that, as soon as he could, Teddy would come to see her. With that in mind, she set off with her family towards the car. She was so tired that she nearly fell asleep again. After returning the car to the muggle rental place, the family walked a short distance to Diagon where they could apparate without muggles seeing them.

"We have some errands to do with Dom and Louis, but you can find a fireplace and floo home and get some rest, if you want." Bill said to Victoire, since she couldn't apparate without endangering the baby's life.

Victoire nodded, found the closest floo network, and went home to Shell Cottage. As she landed in her fireplace, she breathed a sigh of relief. Home sweet home. Suddenly, a paper butterfly fluttered by, and Victoire gasped. Someone was here, and she was determined to find out whom.

**Author's note: Sorry it's kind of short, but I thought it'd be a good place to cut off. ;) Who do you think it is? I think it's kind of obvious, but I'm wondering how many of you can get it right. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: A Surprise Among the

**Author's note: Here's another chapter, but the war's still not over! Keep reviewing! I think you all are going to like this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 14: A Surprise Among the Butterflies**

_Saturday, 30 June, 2018 (continued – week 27)_

_As Victoire landed in her fireplace, she breathed a sigh of relief. Home sweet home. Suddenly, a paper butterfly fluttered by, and she gasped. Someone was here, and she was determined to find out whom._

Slowly, Victoire crept out of the fireplace and followed the butterfly upstairs to her room. The paper butterfly gently landed on her pillow next to a folded note.

_Nope, not here. Really, Victoire, you're going to have to do better than that to find me._

Victoire smiled widely as soon as she saw the note. She knew that handwriting anywhere. Suddenly, the butterfly began to fly again, and Victoire eagerly followed it out. This time, the butterfly flew out the open window, and Victoire ran outside after it. She finally spotted the butterfly sitting on a fence post. Another note was pinned to the same fence post, and Victoire eagerly ran to read it.

_As much as I like the sea, you can't find the person you loves you more than any other out here. Try again._

The butterfly flew inside again, and Victoire chased after it. When she opened the front door, it was waiting for her. It hovered around a bit before fluttering into the dining room. When Victoire followed it around the corner she finally found the person she had missed more than anyone else. He was sitting at the dining room table, surrounded by a dozen paper butterflies. Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" Victoire screeched, flying into his open arms and kissing him.

"I missed you." Teddy said when they finally broke apart.

"I bet we missed you more." VIctoire replied, referring to herself and the baby before leaning in for another kiss. Suddenly, Teddy broke away, earning him a confused look from Victoire.

"Don't worry, Vic, I just have a surprise for you." Teddy said with a laugh. He got up from his chair and made Victoire sit down in his place. "Now, stay here and close your eyes. I'll be right back."

Victoire closed her eyes, but she didn't hear Teddy leave the room. Suddenly, Teddy began to talk.

"Don't open your eyes yet. Just listen." He said, and Victoire nodded. "I've known you for years. I think deep down, I've always love you. In fact, Harry's told me that when you were born I called you pretty. Who knew that at two-years-old I could be so right? You make me happier than anyone else. I've never been as happy as I have been since I started dating you. Because of that, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, really spend it with you."

Victoire smiled widely as she suddenly realized what was happening. Teddy told her to open her eyes, and she did. Immediately, she gasped when she saw her suspicions were confirmed. Teddy was down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hands. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will you marry me?"

Victoire didn't reply at first. Instead, she flew into Teddy's arms, pushing him to the floor and started kissing him all over again. "Yes!"

Suddenly, Victoire broke away from him. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing." Victoire said with a laugh. "But the baby is kicking. I think he's happy for us."

Before Victoire could say that he might not be able to feel the baby yet, Teddy placed his hand on Victoire's stomach. "I can feel him! That is amazing!" He exclaimed, and began to laugh joyfully. Victoire joined in too, and soon there was the sound of the front door opening.

"Victoire, we're home!" Bill called from the front entryway.

"Let me see eet!" Fleur called as she ran into the room. "Eet's gorgeous. Where did you get eet, Teddy?"

"It was my mother's. My grandmother gave it to me a few days ago."

Meanwhile, Victoire was confused. "_Mamen_? Dad? You knew about this?" Victoire asked curiously.

Bill nodded as he came into the room. "Teddy came to us last weekend to ask permission." He smiled at Teddy. "And of course we said yes."

Victoire nodded. "And you know what else is exciting? Teddy felt the baby kick!"

Everyone gathered around talking excitedly. This had been the most wonderful day ever.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Saturday 7 July, 2018 (week 28)_

Every Saturday during the summer, the Weasley/Potters gathered at The Burrow. They were lucky if all twenty-six of them – including Teddy could make it each weekend. Luckily for Teddy and Victoire, everyone, even Charlie and his girlfriend were able to be in attendance that day. Victoire had kept an invisibility charm on her hand until dinner, when she then released it, sure at least one member of her family would see it. Sure enough, they did.

Thirteen-year-old Lucy was the first to notice. "Victoire! Is that what I think that is?" She exclaimed, causing everyone else to turn their heads.

"You're engaged!" Grandma Molly cried. "Oh my, I knew it would happen someday! I can't wait to start planning the wedding."

"Oh no you don't!" Fleur jumped in. "Zis time, _I'm _planning most of eet."

Soon, the whole room was in chaos, but Teddy and Victoire just smiled at each other. This baby was going to be born into the strangest, closest, craziest family on the planet.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short. But at least it's an update. :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Making Up

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating at all last week! Schools been hectic! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Finally!**

**Chapter 15: Making Up**

_Wednesday, 11 July, 2018 (week 28)_

Victoire was not in a good mood to begin with. Over the past couple of days, she had been experiencing a sharp, shooting pain which started in her rear end and shot down the backs of her legs. The pain would come and go, and after doing some research in the book Aunt Hermione gave her, she discovered that she had a condition called sciatica. This was simply caused by the baby, who was now in the process turning upside down, pressing his head against her sciatic nerve – a nerve that ran down her lower back and legs. The only thing she could do was take it easy and wait for the baby to change position again. In the meantime, it was extremely painful, which made Victoire grumpy, irritable, and intolerant of Dominique's attitude.

One afternoon, Victoire was sitting on the couch with her eyes close. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. Suddenly, Louis tapped on the shoulder.

"What, Lou?" Victoire muttered without opening her eyes.

"Will you play wizard's chess with me?"

Before Victoire could respond, Dominique said coldly, "She's too busy to play, Louis."

Victoire's eyes flew open. "What is your problem? I'm sick of this!"

Dominique looked at her sister in shock. "Sick of what?" She muttered.

"Your attitude, Dom! You're so cold and distant, and that's not you. You didn't start acting like this until spring break! Why now?"

Dominique's angry eyes softened. "We used to be so close."

"Aren't we still?"

Dominique sighed. "I… I don't know. Ever since you got pregnant, you've been spending more and more time with Teddy, which I get. I'm perfectly fine with that. But also you've spent less time with me, and I guess I got a bit jealous. I wanted things to be the way they were before. I know it's stupid and childish, but it's true. Really, I just want my big sister back."

Victoire sighed. So that was the reason for Dom's attitude. "Dom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Dominique didn't say anything, so Victoire continued. "I'll tell you what. _Mamen_ is taking us shopping in France this weekend with _Tante _Gabrielle and the girls, but how about some time next week, you and I go shopping on our own. How does that sound?"

Dominique thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I'd like that."

"What about me?" Louis said suddenly. Both sisters looked at him in surprise, as they both had forgotten their younger brother was in the room. "Don't either of you want to play chess?"

"I will." Dominique said, and the younger children of Bill and Fleur Weasley left the room. Victoire smiled as they closed the door behind them, glad to finally have solved the conflict with her sister.

_Saturday, 21 July 2018 (week 30)_

Eventually, the pain went away, and by Saturday the fourteenth, Victoire was ready for shopping. It was a nice trip to France, and Victoire and Dominique enjoyed seeing their _Tante _Gabrielle and Adele, Clarisse, and Jacqueline, their cousins, who were seven, five, and two, respectfully. _Tante _Gabrielle was delighted to see them, and was ecstatic to see the engagement ring on Victoire's finger. That following Friday, Victoire and Dominique went to Diagon Alley, where they spent the whole day together, and had a good time. By the end of the day, it was clear that the sisters' relationship had been mended.

Finally, on Saturday, Victoire was able to spend the entire day with Teddy. During the week, Teddy was hard at work at Auror Training, so Victoire only got to see him from six-thirty when he came to Shell Cottage for dinner until ten, when he left to go home to his Grandmother's house. However, he had weekends off, and since they only had about 10 more weeks until the baby was born, they decided to go house shopping.

Wanting to have a wide range to choose from, Teddy and Victoire looked at a variety of houses, some from muggle realities, and some from wizarding realities. They started right after lunch, hoping it wouldn't take too long to find their dream home. The first place they looked at was in a wizarding neighborhood in the middle of London.

"I don't want to raise our children in the city." Victoire had said, and Teddy nodded in agreement. With that, they moved on to the next house.

Five houses later, the future Mr. and Mrs. Lupin still hadn't found their dream home. "What's next?" Victoire sighed.

"74909 Willow St." Teddy replied, looking at a list in his hands. "It's about an hour north of London in the middle of the country."

"Let's hope this is the one." Victoire said. Teddy reached out his arm and she took it. Together they apparated to their desired address.

Victoire gasped when she saw where she was. The house was painted white and had green trimming. There were several windows, including a large pentode window in the front. Along the back and right side of the house was a beautiful wrap-around deck. The yard was spacious and woodsy, and about 60 meters back was a calm, slow-flowing river. It was the perfect place to raise a family.

"Teddy, it's beautiful." Victoire gasped, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"I think so too." Teddy said with a smile. He took his fiancée by the hand and led her to the front door before ringing the bell.

A short while later, the door opened to reveal a woman in her thirties, who was assumedly the realtor. "Mr. Lupin and Ms. Weasley, I presume?" she asked, and Teddy nodded. The woman let them in, and as soon as they stepped inside, Victoire discovered the interior was just as gorgeous as the exterior. It was the perfect size too, with four bedrooms, two baths, a spacious kitchen and dining room, a living room, and various other rooms. It wouldn't be big enough for Weasley/Potter get-togethers, but it was plenty of space for the future Lupin family.

"I want it." Victoire said softly after the entire house had been explored.

Teddy smiled. "I'm glad, because I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

By the time Teddy finished filling out paperwork, it was six o'clock, and all three of them – including the baby – were starving. With that in mind, Teddy and Victoire found a park further downriver, where they ate a picnic dinner Teddy had packed. Afterwards, they lay side by side on their blanket, facing each other. Suddenly, Teddy jumped. "Hey, he kicked me!" To Victoire's stomach he said, "That wasn't very nice you know."

Victoire laughed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Teddy."

"That may be, but I still can't wait until he's out so I can lie close to you without getting kicked."

Victoire laughed again. She couldn't have agreed more, because the sooner he was out, the sooner she could officially start her new life with Teddy and their baby.


	17. Chapter 16: Turning Green

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry, guys! I just realized I haven't updated in a **_**month**_**! That is horrible, and I feel terrible for doing that to you… One reason is school. Another reason, the bigger reason, is I just didn't have motivation last chapter, because I only got 2 reviews. Still, not a good reason for me not to update for more than a month. Again, I'm so sorry! Anyways, I'll shut up now. **

**Chapter 16: Turning Green **

_Sunday, 5 August, 2018 (week 32)_

Moving in to the new house had been a challenge, but by the beginning of August, Victoire and Teddy were finally settled in. On the fifth of August, they had decided to invite their family over lunch. Somehow, each member of the family, excluding Andromeda, was able to come, which was rare lately.

After lunch, everyone went swimming in the river. Everyone except James, Fred, and Louis, who were passing around a quaffle. Teddy alternated between playfully dunking Victoire underwater and tossing ten-year-old Lily into the river. Grandma Molly, Fleur, and Audrey sat by the edge of the water and chatted with their feet dangling in the cool water, while Ginny and Hermione swam with their husbands. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George, and Angelina had had started a game for the children, and even Percy had joined in.

They were in the river for hours until everyone began to get tired of swimming. Grandma Molly went in to get towels for everyone. When she returned, everything was in chaos.

"Dad!" Lily laughed. "You're green!"

Harry frowned. "I am."

"Everyone's green!" Albus pointed out. It was true. Even Grandma Molly, Fleur, and Audrey were green up to their knees. Just then, everyone began talking at once.

"But green's a Slytherin color!"

"Why won't it come off?"

"Don't ask me!"

"George, is this one of your joke products?"

"No. But It'd be a good idea."

"George!"

"What? It would."

"Maybe someone charmed the water?"

"Quiet!" Ginny screeched, getting everyone's attention. "Where are James, Fred, and Louis?"

Angelina smirked. "I think I know our culprits. The question is where are they?"

"Zhey are probably hiding again." Fleur said, and Grandma Molly nodded.

"Everyone!" Grandma Molly called out in her loud voice. "Split up and find the boys!"

Everyone did as they were told, and after about ten minutes or so of searching, it was Harry and Ron who found the snickering troublemakers.

"Boys!" Grandma Molly said sharply. "Explain!"

"Sorry, Grandma. Can't." Fred said, shaking his head in mock sadness. "It's top secret."

"Boys." Grandma Molly warned, giving them one of her intimidating looks.

"Well," James begin, swallowing. "Fred got the idea for this prank to turn everyone green, Louis figured out how to make it work, and I put the plan into action when no one was looking." He said this proudly, not feeling sorry at all.

"How does it come off?" Ginny asked sternly.

James and Fred looked at Louis, who replied. "There's nothing you can do Aunt Ginny. You just have to sleep it off, and by the morning it will be gone."

Everyone groaned and a chorus of "guys!" was heard.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for one day that you're together?" Ginny sighed.

"Nope." James said proudly.

"I figured not." Ginny said. "James, no broom for a week."

"But Mum –"

"No buts." Ginny said sternly. "And if you do anything else, I will add time."

"Dad – "

"Sorry son." Harry said before James could finish. "I'd be mental to go against your mother's word."

"The same punishment goes for you, Fred." Angelina said, and Fleur nodded in agreement.

"And you Louis." Fleur said, and all three boys groaned and sulked into the house.

About an hour later, everyone went home, leaving Teddy and Victoire finally alone. "Well one thing's for sure." Teddy said. "Life with the Weasleys is never dull."

Victoire laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

_Wednesday, 16 August, 2018 (week 33)_

The following week, Victoire received a letter from Harry.

_Dear Victoire,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic, has a part-time receptionist job available. I could get you an interview if you're interested._

_Love,_

_Uncle Harry_

Victoire wrote back immediately, saying that yes, of course she'd be interested. Soon, she had an interview set up for Wednesday the sixteenth. She was extremely nervous, and dressed in her best clothes. "You'll be fine." Teddy soothed. "You're going to do great." This helped, but soon, Teddy left for training, and Victoire was left alone.

At ten minutes to two, ten minutes before her interview, Victoire flooed to the ministry. She didn't want to be too early and seem too eager, but she didn't want to be late either. Fortunately, by the time she found where she was supposed to go, it was almost two.

Victoire was greeted by an elderly woman sitting at a desk. "I'm here for a interview with the minister." Victoire told her.

"Ms. Victoire Weasley?" the woman asked, and Victoire nodded. "I'm Mrs. White. We've been expecting you. Follow me please."

Mrs. White lead Victoire down a long corridor. She explained to Victoire that she was the minister's current receptionist, and wanted to semi-retire, which left a part-time job open. In six months to a year, she planned to retire fully. Mrs. White then lead her into a large room, where the minister was sitting at a desk. "Ms. Weasley, it's been a while. How are you?" He asked as Victoire walked in.

"I'm well, Mr. Shacklebolt. Yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you." the minister replied. "And please, call me Kingsley."

Kingsley asked several questions, none of which were very difficult. "So, when are you due?" he asked.

" The twenty-nineth of September."

"A how long do you plan on being on maturnity leave?"

Victoire thought for a moment. "Probably from the day the baby's born to the second of January. My grandmother offered to watch him or her after that."

Kingsley nodded. "Would you mind going into the corridor for a moment while Mrs. White and I converse?"

Victoire nodded, and did as she was asked. A few minutes later, she was called back in.

"So, Ms. Weasley, when can you start?"

Victoire gasped. "You mean I got the job?" she asked and Kingsley nodded.

Without thinking, Victoire jumped up and hugged the minister tightly. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how badly I need this job." She paused suddenly, not realizing what she had been doing. She blushed and immediately let go. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I did that?"

Kingsley laughed. "It's quite alright. I would like to know when you can start, though."

"Is Monday alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Kingsley replied. "See you soon."

Victoire thanked him again before walking to the fireplaces to floo home. She had a job, and it felt good to know she could help Teddy support the baby. She slept soundly that night.

**Author's note: My goal for this story is to update every other Thursday. It would be every Thursday, but I do have another story to update about too. But if I don't get the motivation I need, it might be longer. I'm just letting you know. Again, I'm so sorry for the month-long wait. I feel terrible. Please don't make me do that again, and please review. Thank you so much to those who do.**


	18. Chapter 17: Full Moon

**Chapter 17: Full Moon**

_Sunday, 26 August, 2018 (week 35)_

The first couple of days of work went well for Victoire, although at thirty-five weeks pregnant, she'd much rather stay home in bed all day. Thankfully, though, Mrs. White was a cheerful, kind woman who helped Victoire get though the day, and in just five weeks, Victoire's baby would be born.

Everything had been going smoothly the past few days, but the one thing Victoire craved was time with Teddy. Sadly, even when they did have time, it seemed like her desire was unobtainable.

One Sunday night, Victoire and Teddy sat down and attempted to watch a muggle movie. No matter what Victoire did, she just couldn't get comfortable. The baby just wouldn't settle down, even though normally at that time of day he was soundly asleep. His kicks and other movements were stronger than usual as well, and constant. Victoire knew movement was normal, but not this much.

"Teddy, I'm worried…" Victoire said after about a half hour of vigorous movement from the baby.

"Why?" Teddy asked, concerned. "Is something wrong."

"The baby won't stop moving. Some movement is normal, but not this much, and usually he's asleep at this time."

Teddy paused the movie and put his hand on Victoire's stomach. His eyes widened at how much movement he felt. His hand sat on Victoire's stomach for about a minute before he withdrew it, and when he did his eyes were full of worry. "It's almost as if he's thrashing about in there." Teddy said softly, and Victoire nodded.

"He seems upset. Do you think he's okay?"

Teddy sighed. "I think so. Maybe he'll settle down. Give it some time, and if he doesn't, let me know."

In the next half hour, the baby didn't settle down. If anything, he became more restless. Worried, Victoire told Teddy this.

"I think you're right." Teddy said. "We should get you to St. Mungo's."

Victoire agreed, and before long, the pair of them was sitting in a waiting room in the hospital. After a few minutes, Victoire's healer, Dr. Ryant, entered the room. He was a tall man, with snow white hair, wrinkles on his face, round glasses, and calming green eyes. He had been a tremendous help for Victoire and Teddy over the past few months, answering any questions they had.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Ryant asked as he led them to an examination room.

"The baby just won't settle down. He's normally sleeping this time of day, and we're worried." Victoire replied.

"Let's take a look." Dr. Ryant said, waving a magical device over Victoire's stomach, allowing them to hear the baby's heartbeat. The heartbeat seemed extremely fast, which made Dr. Ryant frown in concern. He left the room, and a few minutes later returned with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Please fill this out as honestly as possible. It will help us diagnose the problem, if there is one." He said, handing the paper to Teddy and leaving the room again.

Teddy filled out their names, the date, and the due date of the baby, then read the form aloud to Victoire.

"Question one: What are the concerning symtoms?"

"The baby is restless and has an abnormally fast heartbeat." Victoire replied, and Teddy wrote it down.

"Question two: Have these symptoms occured before? That'd be a no, right?" Victoire nodded, and Teddy continued. "Question three: Have any abnormal symptems occurred previously? That's another no. Question four: Are either of the parents werewolves or have werewolf blood? If so, describe werewolf heritage. Should we answer this one?"

"If it's important to finding out what's wrong with our baby, then yes. Besides, it says be honest. Just say the paternal grandfather was a werewolf, maternal grandfather was attacked by one and has monthly headaches and fevers, and so do you." Victoire said.

They finished filling out the form, and Dr. Ryant came back in. After reading the form, he sighed. "I can't be sure, but it's possible that your baby may be infected with partial lycanthropy."

"Partial lycanthropy?" Teddy asked.

"Partial lycanthropy is a condition where the victim experiences werewolf-like symptoms." Dr. Ryant explained solemnly. "The only difference is because they weren't bitten and therefore aren't a full werewolf, they can't transform at full moon. As a result, full moons are very painful for them, causing them to have extremely high fevers and a burning sensation throughout the entire body that is hard for people who don't suffer from the condition understand. It's extremely rare, as it only affects wizards and witches whose parents and/or grandparents have werewolf blood in them, such as your baby those."

"Is there anything we can do?" Victoire asked softly, rubbing her stomach in an effort to try to calm the baby down.

The healer shook his head sadly. "Wolfsbane may help slightly, but it won't eliminate the symptoms fully. It will help the baby calm down for now, but once he or she is born, they'll still be in a lot of pain, and unfortunately, there's nothing you'll be able to be for them other than giving them some wolfsbane and let the potion decrease the pain as much as it can."

Dr. Ryant had Victoire drink some wolfsbane, and soon enough the baby relaxed slightly. As they flooed home, Victoire remained quiet and kept the tears in, but almost as soon as they arrived home, she lost it. In a matter of seconds, Victoire collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

"Hey," Teddy said softly as he sat on the floor next to his fiancée and cradled her in his arms. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you and the baby."

"I – I know you are." Victoire sniffled. "But isn't it our job as parents to make sure our baby is safe at all times? I feel like I failed him already, and he isn't even here yet."

"Vic, we're going to do everything we possibly can to help the baby through the full moons. It will be difficult, and trust me, it will kill me to see our little baby in so much pain, but I will do whatever I can to make sure that his suffering is as a little an amount as possible." Teddy promised.

Victoire nodded, unable to respond. Suddenly, Teddy thought of a way to cheer her up. "You know, why still haven't come up with names yet."

"Oh yeah!" Victoire said with a weak smile.

"I personally like the names Joshua, Jacob, Ethan, Noah, and Jonathan best for boys. What do you think?"

"I like Remus…" Victorie said softly.

"Really?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. After your father."

Teddy smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Remus it is. What if it's a girl though? No offense to my mother, but I don't want to name my daughter Nymphadora."

Victoire laughed. "Neither do I, but it could work for a middle name. I like the names Emily, Isabelle, and Rachel though. What about you?"

"Those are good names. I also like Sophie, Eva, Rebecca, and Grace."

"So many names!" Victoire exclaimed. "How will we choose?"

"Well, we have five weeks." Teddy replied.

Victoire groaned. "Five weeks is way too long of a wait."

Teddy didn't say anything else. Instead, he held Victoire in his arms and kissed her lightly on the head, not believing that he could possible love her any more than he did now.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's late! I know you don't want any excuses, so I won't give you any unless you want me too. To make it up to you, I'll post again next Thursday instead of two weeks from now, I promise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a sad (and late) one.**


	19. Chapter 18: Forgiveness

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

_Sunday, 16 September, 2018 (week 38)_

"Jenna! Nick! How are you?" Victoire asked, hugging her two best friends and letting them into the Burrow.

"Great!" Jenna replied cheerfully. "Look at you! Just think only two more weeks and you'll be a mum!"

"I know." Victoire said "It'd be hard to believe, if it wasn't for this baby bump and those annoying pregnancy symptoms. I can't wait until he's out in the world." All around them, Victoire's cousins and siblings shrieked and chased each other around, but Victoire was used to the noise. Her grandma Molly had joyfully planned a baby shower for her, which she was thankful for because she didn't have to host it herself. The Burrow was even more crowded than usually, since her mother's side of the family, hers and Teddy's friends, and her parents friends were also there. Thankfully, the weather was nice for mid-September, so nearly all of the guests were outside.

The door to the backyard opened and Teddy came into the room. "Nick!" He shouted cheerfully, giving his best friend a pat on the back. Although they were a year apart, Teddy and Nick had been best friends since Nick's first year at Hogwarts. When Nick's adoptive mother, the Headmistress, introduced them, they had bonded quickly because Nick was a werewolf, just as Teddy's father had been, and they could relate to each other. They had been close ever since.

After a few minutes of talking the four migrated to the living room.

"Nick, Jenna, there's something we'd like to ask you." Teddy said suddenly.

"Yes?" Jenna asked, and Nick listened in.

Teddy looked at Victiore, indicating that she should take over. "Since my due date is so close, Teddy and I talked about potential godparents for our baby, and we decided it was a no brainer to choose the two of you." she said. "Would you being willing?"

"Of course!" Jenna replied, giving Victoire a hug. "I'd be honored."

Nick was overjoyed. "Me, a godfather! That's as incredible as you being parents. Of course we're willing!" He then turned to Jenna and kissed her on the cheek. "We're going to be the best godparents ever!"

"Oh, I don't know." Teddy said teasingly. "Harry's pretty hard to beat."

Everyone laughed at that, and the foursome soon joined the rest of the guests. The majority of them were milling around outside, laughing and talking. It was actually quieter than usual, since most of the Weasley cousins were at Hogwarts. They only two cousins still at home were Lily and Hugo, and they were quietly playing hide and seek with Victoire's younger cousins from France. Jenna and Nick found the rest of their group, while Teddy and Victoire moved around from group to group. As much as Teddy and Victoire loved their family and friends, they were relieved when it was finally time to go home.

_Tuesday, 18 September, 2018 (week 38)_

After a long day's work of helping the official aurors prepare for the trip to France, Teddy came home exhausted. Unfortunately, Victoire wasn't in the best mood either. "Teddy, have you seen the ketchup?" she called from the kitchen.

"I think we finished it yesterday." Teddy replied.

"Would you mind getting me some? Please."

"Vic, I'm exhausted. Can't you wait?"

"No, I can't, Teddy! I'm exhausted too, and you know I get stomach aches if my cravings aren't satisfied." Victoire snapped rather rudely. She had been having a rough day. She spilt Kingsley's coffee, dropped her pen on the floor and bumped her on her desk when she tried to pick it up, and her feet and back ached every time she stood.

"Do you know how hard I work to provide for our baby? I'm trying my hardest to do everything I can, and Harry's helping, but it's still physically and mentally draining. And you expect me to go out, right as I just got home, to buy _ketchup_?"

"It would be a nice thing to do for your very pregnant fiancée." Victoire muttered.

"So I'm just suppose to be your servant then?"

"I didn't say that…"

"You know what?" Teddy asked, tired of arguing. "I'm going for a walk."

Before Victoire could protest, Teddy disapparated. He ended up in one of the streets of Diagon Alley, and began to walk. As he walked, he thought about what had just happened. It was a stupid argument, really, and here he was, not even at home anyways. He didn't know why it happened; he just hadn't been sleeping well to begin with, probably because of his anxiety for the baby to be born. He began to feel guilty, and knew it be best if he returned home and apologized.

As long as he was out, Teddy bought a bottle of ketchup before apparating back home. When he arrived back, Victoire was waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey," she was all she said as he walked in, and Teddy sat down beside her.

"I brought you some ketchup."

"Teddy, you didn't have to do that." Victoire sighed, and Teddy merely nodded in response. "I'm sorry I acted that way. I'm just so stressed out with becoming a mum."

"You'll make a great mum." Teddy responded.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And I'm sorry, too. This is stressful for me to, and finally I just snapped."

"I don't blame you. You work so hard Teddy, and I truly am thankful for all that you do. We're going to get through this. We're going to be the best parents we can be, and soon we're going to get married. We'll do it together."

"Together." Kissing Victoire on the cheek, he led her upstairs to bed.

**Author's note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I changed some things, and the result was a really short chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19: New Beginnings

**Author's Note: As of 12/10/12 Chapter 18 has been changed.**

**Wow… has it really been that long? I'm sorry guys… I just don't have the motivation for this story anymore. For this reason, this will be the last chapter, and then an epilogue. I'll try not to let you wait too long for that…**

**Chapter 19: New Beginnings**

_Tuesday, 25 September, 2018 (week 39)_

Less than a week. That's how long Victoire had to wait before her baby was finally born. Friday had been her last day at work, and she left knowing she'd have her job back in a little more than two months, right after Christmas. From there she and Teddy had everything all worked out. Their baby would stay at the Burrow during the day, and Victoire would pick them up after work. Teddy and Victoire could go to work without worrying about the baby, and Grandma Molly could enjoy having a little one around again.

For the past couple of days, Victoire had been trying to just relax. She'd been doing a pretty good job too; no housework or moving around, just mainly reading, eating and taking naps all day. And waiting, of course. Waiting was the hardest part.

Apparently, she didn't have to wait long. All day she had been feeling sharp pains, almost like she was having labor contractions. But it was too early for that; she wasn't due until the twenty-ninth, four days from now. She tried to ignore the pain, but they just kept getting stronger and closer together.

Teddy got home around five, with dinner. As she got up to come to the table, she felt another contraction, and froze, trying not to show the pain. Teddy noticed her wincing all the same.

"Vic?" Teddy asked, his voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Victoire sighed, "just peachy."

A few minutes later, however, another contraction came. This time, though, Victoire nearly dropped her fork and let out a small whimper.

"Alright, now I _know _something's wrong!" Teddy said, nearly leaping up from his chair. "What's going on?"

"I think," Victoire said slowly, "the baby is coming."

"What? Now? But –" Victoire nodded weakly. "Then we have to get you to St. Mungo's!"

Teddy half-dragged Victoire to the fireplace, and they were in St. Mungo's in a matter of minutes. Neither of them knew what to expect, but they did know they were in for a long night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

At 11:43 in the evening of twenty-five, September, with the light of a full moon shining in through the window, a loud, strong cry rang out in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The baby's mother herself was crying as well, but her tears were tears of joy. The baby's father was grinning from ear to ear in joy and relief as soon as he saw his newborn child.

"It's a boy!" The healer said cheerfully as she went to wash him off.

"A boy!" Teddy repeated gleefully. "It's a boy!"

He and Victoire were extremely happy their son was finally here of course, but his endless screaming worried them. Nothing seems to calm him, not even being held by his parents. The healer tried giving him wolf's bane, which helped only slightly. The baby kept them awake for the rest of the night, but thankfully when the sun rose, he finally calmed down and fell asleep.

The next day, Weasleys and Potters flooded in in bunches. When Harry asked what the baby's name was, Teddy told him with pride, "Remus Harry Lupin." The look of pride on Harry's face was absolutely priceless.

_December 1, 2018_

The wedding was prefect. Everyone says that about their own weddings, but for Teddy and Victiore, this was especially true. Teddy's hair was his favorite turquoise color, and Victoire looked gorgeous as usual in her flowing white dress. Bill walked her down the aisle in a daze, as if he were stunned his little girl was getting married. Fleur and Grandma Molly both had tears in their eyes, and little Remus squirmed in Fleur's lap, his hair, having inherited Teddy Metamorphagus powers, constantly changing colors as he did so.

Their honeymoon was spent on an island just off the coast of England. The island was uninhabited except for the little cottage they had created temporarily to stay in. When they returned home, Remus was certainly happy to see them. His parents were just as happy as the two-month-old. They had finally begun their new life as the Lupin family.

**Author's note: My apologies for the shortness. **


End file.
